Unspoken Bonds
by Agni
Summary: According to Lord Alfred Tennyson, “‘Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.” Is it really? ..Yaoi, Itachi.Naruto..
1. Itachi and Naruto

**Title: Unspoken bonds**

**Author: Agni**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**Summary: According to Lord Alfred Tennyson, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Is it really?**

**Pairing: Itachi/Naruto.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Manga spoilers.**

**Author's note: Alright, this is a story which will have five chapters that are interconnected and yet can stand on their own. I ask you to please leave logic behind and read the story because this one is based purely on emotions. Each chapter will have their own set of warnings.**

**Be prepared for plenty of angst because this is probably the saddest piece I have ever written but sometimes sorrow can be beautiful.**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Saniwa. Enjoy May-chan and thanks for that little virtual gift on LJ.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Itachi and Naruto **

_The blinding pain of separation and loss haunted his every step. A bond that they were not aware of tied them together so strongly that without each other they were nothing. One died for someone precious to him and the other was left hollow and incomplete, surviving but not living, not sad but never happy. This was love at its worst._

**Itachi and Naruto**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_He never saw it coming. He was fighting the orange-masked idiot, slowly realizing that there was more to his opponent than he let on. He was engrossed, analyzing his opponent while coordinating an attack with Kiba as a partner._

_He never saw it coming. A blinding flash of pain, the likes of which he had never experienced before. It was as though someone had carved out a piece of his heart and destroyed it. The intense, horrifying pain brought him to his knees, his heart throbbing as a scream of utter loss and desperation escaped him. _

_Everyone jumped, turning to look at him in horror as he cried out brokenly, muttering denials as his body shook with the force of his sobs. He was hardly aware of anything. He did not see his friends and comrades turn toward him in concern; he did not see his opponent looking at him in interest._

_All he was aware of was the blinding, numbing pain that had brought him to his knees._

"_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**__!" He moaned, clutching his head as feeling a sense of intense loss and loneliness consumed his soul. Something horrible had happened. _

"_Sakura!" the sharp command from Kakashi brought the medic nin out of her horrified stupor. "Take Naruto and leave! Something is wrong." He ordered while the others reluctantly turned their attention towards Tobi, frowns of worry on their tense features. _

"_What the hell did you do to him, bastard!" Kiba asked loudly, his eyes glowing in rage as Naruto's desperate cries rang in his ears. He had never seen his boisterous friend so completely undone and he never wanted to see that happen ever again. _

_Tobi simple shrugged, "I did nothing." No one believed him and Kakashi was even more wary. Shino stepped forward to engage the man while Sakura hurried to get away as far as possible. _

_Finally, she came to a secure alcove of old trees and carefully set Naruto down. Her heart froze in her chest when she saw the pale, broken features of her teammate. "Naruto…" she whispered shakily, cupping his cheek but the other ninja was lost in his own world of despair. "Naruto… what's wrong?" she asked urgently as she checked to see if he was under any GenJutsu. _

"_**Kami-sama**__…" Naruto moaned quietly, staring unseeingly at the ground, his fingers clasping his hair painfully, "No, please… no…" he whispered and Sakura watched him helplessly. He wasn't under any GenJutsu but his entire body radiated distress. His heartbeat had increased, his pulse was racing, he was sweating and trembling, he so pale that Sakura was certain that he seemed a little blue. _

_Another hoarse cry brought her out of her thoughts and she instinctively reached forward to pull him into her embrace. "Shh… Naruto…" she murmured helplessly, surprised when she felt the moisture of his tears on her shoulder. She tightened her arms protectively, her eyes narrowed in a glare. That Tobi person had obviously done something to him. _

_Sakura had never seen Naruto so vulnerable… so broken. _

_She bit her lip fiercely, her own eyes growing moist as Naruto shook in her arms. She swallowed, feeling her heart in her throat at his cries. She had scanned him and she couldn't find anything. _

_Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of her, looking solemn. "How is he?" he asked, kneeling in front of her. Carefully, removed Naruto's Hitai-ate and pressed his palm against the sweaty forehead. _

"_Not good." She murmured, combing her fingers soothingly through Naruto's silk-like hair. Her eyes sad as she took note of the vacant gaze of her normally bright and cheerful friend. "I have checked for everything, including Mangekyou's Tsukiyomi…" she shook her head, "I don't know what is wrong, Kakashi-sensei."_

_Kakashi sighed, "I have sent Yamato and the others ahead." He informed her, "Sasuke has managed to kill Itachi, it seems."_

_Sakura looked up at him, startled while Naruto seemed to sag against his teammate, a small whisper of distress escaping him. The jounin looked down at Naruto, "Naruto…" he murmured and blank eyes looked at him, "How do you feel?"_

_The boy did not answer, turning away, looking at the sky with a lost look in his eyes. He was still shaking, his breaths coming in short pants. Sakura and Kakashi exchanged worried glances. The jounin reached forward, took Naruto securely in his arms, and stood, frowning when the boy stayed limply in his arms. _

_Something was __**very**__ wrong._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silvery blue eyes blinked suddenly, regaining focus and Naruto reached forward, closing the file that sat on the desk in front of him. He gathered what remained of his paper work and numbly set himself to the task of signing each document after reading it thoroughly.

Once he was done, he leaned back in his comfortable chair. Crossing his legs, he looked out of the window at his face that was now on the Hokage Mountain with a sigh. Had it really been that long since that day?

Eighteen years and it still felt like yesterday.

There was a brisk knock on the door and Naruto softly commanded the person to enter, not even glancing at the visitor.

"Hokage-sama," the man started saying, his voice just as deep and smooth as it had always been, "The monthly report of the activities of the Police force." Naruto looked away from the mountain and met the ebony eyes of the Uchiha clan head. "There is nothing special to report." Sasuke stated expressionlessly, "Everything else is in this file." He walked forward and placed the file on the desk.

Naruto inclined his head a little in acceptance but did not say anything.

Sasuke pursed his lips together; the now familiar pained look in his eyes all the more apparent. "Sakura recently gave birth to another son." He stated even though Naruto had not acknowledged him, "We think that he should be introduced to his godfather." He murmured.

Naruto looked at Sasuke intently before nodding. "Congratulations on the birth of your second son." He stated, a very polite but equally fake smile on his lips.

Sasuke swallowed the anger that rose in his throat every time Naruto addressed him with such indifference and nodded in acceptance. "If that is all?" Naruto said and went back to his work in a gesture of dismissal.

Just as the Uchiha was about to walk out of the door, he paused, his hand holding onto the doorknob in a white-knuckled grip. "Sakura misses you." He whispered, "Don't punish her for my sins just because she is my wife." He pleaded softly.

Naruto looked away from the Uchiha, "I am not punishing anyone." He stated.

Sasuke tightened his grip, a silent snarl on his lips, "Yes, that is why you haven't called me by my name for over a decade now." He turned to look at Naruto, "That is why you cannot even look at me in the eye."

Blue eyes looked at him and Sasuke suppressed another snarl at the sheer indifference he found there. "I will come over for dinner tonight." Naruto stated and Sasuke relaxed a little.

He nodded and walked over to the door once again, "Don't forget." Sasuke said before leaving the office.

Naruto stared at the closed door for a while, Sasuke's bitter expression lingering in his mind. It was a reminder of a deep friendship that was lost but never forgotten. The blonde turned away, staring out of the window once again, a pensive expression on his face.

Suddenly, a harsh laugh escaped him and he rested his head on his desk, his eyes glittering in pain. He loved Sasuke, he really did but he hated him as well. It was an inexplicable hatred and it come from deep within him, making him want to kill the one person he considered most precious.

Even now, he would do anything for Sasuke. He stood by Sasuke when he got married. He tried to be the best godfather he could be for Sasuke's first child but that hatred did not diminish.

He never denied anything to his friends, his villagers, and his precious people. When he was twenty-four years old, they wanted him to be the Hokage. By then, he could not have cared less about his childhood dream. He accepted nonetheless and gave it his all, never straying from his duty.

When he was twenty-seven, they wanted him to get married.

He had refused, deliberately denying himself the only thing that he ever wanted but never voiced. The very thought of being married to someone was unacceptable to him. He didn't know why. He did not know why his heart said that he was betraying someone by even _thinking_ about marriage.

Therefore, Naruto stayed single as his friends moved on. He became one of the few most powerful men in the Elemental countries, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and easily the most influential. However, many of his friends asked him the same question whenever they discussed his life.

What is the use of all this success if he wasn't happy?

Naruto shook his head and looked at the report Sasuke brought with him. As always, it was meticulous and detailed and it made him grin wryly. No matter how much Sasuke changed after his marriage and the birth of his children, he was still the same perfectionist when it came to his job.

Silently, he went back to work, knowing that time would fly by easily if he kept himself engrossed in his paper work. Absently, he told his secretary to remind him of his dinner plans with the Uchiha if he became too immersed in his work.

Hours passed away silently before there was a knock on his door. Naruto paused in reading the latest report from the ANBU department, looking at the clock. "Come in." he called as he put the file away and stood, putting on his Hokage's robe once again.

"Hokage-sama, you wished for me to remind you about…"

"Yes, thank you Nanami." Naruto interrupted, "I will not be returning to the office tonight. If there is any emergency, you know what to do. I do not have any appointments for the evening so there shouldn't be anyone who wishes to meet me tonight." He stated quietly and handed her two files, "Have these sent to Ibiki by tonight and have someone tell him that I wish to meet him tomorrow afternoon."

"Hai, it will be done, Hokage-sama." She nodded and then smiled, "Have a nice evening, sir."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the room. While he was in no mood to interact with anyone, he did his duty to greet the citizens when they called after him and indulge the children who were looking up at him with wide, awed eyes. He knew he was quite popular. Not only was he young, but also many considered him to be very handsome and charming. It helped to know that Yondaime had been his father and he had been very close to both Sandaime and Godaime.

Shaking his head slightly, he walked towards the Uchiha estate, carefully maintaining the light-hearted grin on his face. Since he hadn't bothered to shield his chakra, he was quite aware that both Sasuke and Sakura would have sensed him by the door before he even knocked.

That explained that black blur that attacked him as soon as the door opened with a loud yell of, "_Naruto-jii-chan!_"

The Hokage chuckled, looking down at the squirming black bundle in his arms, "Hello Keisuke." He murmured indulgently to his godson, petting the unruly black mop that the child called hair. "Once again, you have caught me unawares."

Keisuke shot him a grin, showing everyone that he was a perfect antithesis of his calm, rarely smiling father.

"Naruto." Sakura called for his attention with a soft, loving smile. "It has been a while." She whispered as she kissed his cheek, a hint of sadness in her voice. Naruto nodded to her, smiling only for the sake of the child that was now blissfully snuggling in his arms.

As he was ushered into the house, he spotted Sasuke holding, what he presumed to be his newest godson, gently in his arms. Sakura silently led him towards her husband, taking Keisuke from his arms with a smile.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted with a nod but placing the child in his arms, "Say hello to Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto stilled, his heart freezing in his chest, as he looked down at the innocent baby in his arms, careful to keep his touch gentle. "Uchiha Itachi?" he asked, his voice soft, almost breathless.

Sasuke nodded, "I named him after nii-san." He murmured, reaching forward to caress his baby son's cheek, "He has been named after a great man."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek at the pain that assaulted his heart at the mention of that name. He nodded in understanding, expertly hiding his emotions from the keen eyes of his two best friends. He closed his eyes for a moment before handing the child back to his father with a tight smile. "Congratulations, Sakura." He said softly, "But next time, do try to give me a sweet goddaughter." He said with a cheeky smirk.

Sakura glared at him, "I am not some baby making machine!" she exclaimed with a scowl that was directed both at him and at the smirking Sasuke. "God only knows what would happen if I bring a girl child into this world to be under the guidance of you two brutes. She will be ruined!"

"Well…" Naruto grinned, "Look at it this way. Keisuke is already a lot like me." He looked at the happy boy whose eyes were sparkling in delight, "If this little Uchiha turns of to be like Sasuke then we need a girl to complete a circle." He stated, gesturing towards Itachi.

Sasuke chuckled and nodded in agreement and Sakura scowled, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Well, if that is the case, why don't you get married to one of your fangirls and added to the second coming of Team Seven with a girl child?" she asked, looking at Naruto piercingly.

Sasuke smirked but Naruto's face turned serious. "Not going to happen, Sakura." He murmured. Sakura frowned and looked at her husband pointedly as she went to the kitchen to bring out dinner, taking the protesting Keisuke along with her.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto with a frown and the Hokage raised a brow. "How long do you plan on staying like this?" he asked out of concern. "You wanted a family more than anything, Naruto… I don't understand this."

Naruto turned away from the Uchiha stiffly, "There is nothing to understand."

Sasuke leaned forward, grasping Naruto's chin, "Both Sakura and I love you." He stated bluntly, having a family had softened him up a bit and with Naruto Sasuke felt that it was necessary to speak things out. Subtlety did not work on the Rokudaime Hokage. Blue eyes narrowed but Sasuke continued, "You don't let us in and you don't let others in… why Naruto? What went so wrong that you give us this…" he gestured towards the kitchen where Keisuke was, "…this fake mask of happiness. Do you even love your godson as much as you pretend to?"

Naruto stayed silent and Sasuke leaned back with a sigh, "You are not going to talk to me, are you?"

The Hokage grit his teeth before looking at Sasuke. "What do you want from me?"

"Is it too much to ask for you to be happy?" Sakura asked softly as she placed the food on the table while the perceptive Keisuke stayed in the kitchen, not interfering in the conversation. She looked at him, her green eyes pained, "If we hadn't forced you to be Keisuke and Itachi's godfather, you would have completely isolated yourself." She bit her lip and glanced at her son who had silently walked out of the room, giving them privacy. "Your sense of duty would never let you neglect your godchildren and that tactic worked."

She sat down beside him and took his hand, "How many months has it been since we had dinner like this? Together, as a family?" she asked softly, "Fine you see Sasuke for work related issues, you see me when I am working in the hospital and you see Keisuke whenever you are looking after him for us but when have we spent time together like this?" She looked at him in the eye, "It has been nearly eight months since you have spoken to us properly."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Would it appease you if I say that I do not know what is wrong, myself?"

Sakura pursed her lips together, certain that he was lying but Sasuke raised a hand to silence her and looked at Naruto shrewdly. "Let's say, we believe you." He murmured softly, "Why won't you let us help?" Sasuke asked.

"You rejected Hinata-chan." Sakura whispered, her emerald eyes pained, "The one woman who has loved you all her life." Naruto flinched, turning away from her to look down at the baby he had cradled carefully in his lap. "Had it been anyone else… I would have said that they don't deserve you." She shook her head, "Hinata-chan… she deserves it." She reached forward and cupped Naruto's cheek, "I spoke to her yesterday and she says that it kills her to see you so lifeless." Emerald eyes bored into icy blue, "I agree with her. I understand how she feels because Sasuke and I feel the same." She looked at her husband, smiling a little sadly, "After all, both of us settled for second best, didn't-"

"_Don't._" Naruto hissed, narrowing his eyes at her, "Don't cheapen your relationship like that." He shook his head, "What you have is very precious. Both of you love and understand each other… don't ruin that." He looked at Sasuke then, resisting the urge to flinch because those dark, dark eyes reminded him of someone else. "Just because I am a half-crazed idiot doesn't mean that you need to spoil your happy family life for me." There was bitterness in his voice that both Sasuke and Sakura couldn't stand.

Sasuke snarled, a curse slipping past his lips loudly enough to startle the baby. He jerked in Naruto's arms, his watery eyes opening. Sakura hurriedly took him and walked out of the room silently, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"I leave for four years and you were rendered like this." Sasuke whispered, his dark eyes intent on Naruto, "What happened?"

"This will sound ridiculous." Naruto whispered, looking away from Sasuke.

"Ridiculous?" The Uchiha asked softly, "Do you think I care? I want to know why you haven't spoken properly to Hyuuga, Gaara, Nara, Inuzuka, _Iruka _for _years_ now. I want to know why the only wedding you attended was mine. I want to know why you bought a house so far into the woods that I need a fucking hour to reach it when I visit." He leaned forward, looking furious, "I want to know why you rejected me, Sakura and now Hinata _knowing_ that each one of us would do anything to make you happy. We have been-"

"I was fighting against Madara… Tobi at the time." Naruto began softly, interrupting Sasuke. "Something happened then… all of us suspected that it was some Sharingan induced GenJutsu." The Hokage looked away, sighing softly, "I don't know why… something happened… something changed… the _pain…_" he whispered in torment, "Have you ever felt a gut-wrenching sense of loss, the kind that makes bile rise in your throat at the mere thought of it? The kind that gives you nightmares for years, leaving behind a hollowness that you never felt before, that shadowed your every move?" he swallowed, looking pale, "I can't even begin to describe it." He whispered, "I…" he paused, looking rather helpless.

"Madara did something to you? Something that left such long-lasting effects behind?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "His Sharingan could not have been so powerful."

Naruto paused, looking at the ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't know, Sasuke." He whispered, "I don't know what happened…"

The Uchiha was looking at him and for a moment, he feared that Sasuke would not believe him. However, the older man proved him wrong. Those dark eyes looked pained, "Naruto, it has been eighteen years." He whispered, "What could be so bad that you cannot get over it? Even after all these years."

Naruto stood abruptly, walking over to the engawa and looking at Sakura who was swaying gently to put her youngest child to sleep while Keisuke ran circles about her, grinning. "I don't know." He repeated. "I simply don't know."

Sasuke seemed troubled by Naruto's reaction but the blonde wasn't sure. He wasn't able to read Sasuke as well as he used to. All those years of distancing himself from the Uchiha had done no favors to their friendship.

The silence between them was thick and all consuming. Not even Keisuke's loud voice seemed to break it.

Sasuke observed Naruto for a long while, taking note of his posture and the darkness in his eyes. He decided that it would be best to ignore their worries and let Naruto enjoy a pleasant, relaxing evening for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Sasuke?"_

_That was the first word that left his mouth when he saw those eyes for the first time. If the Sharingan was scary in Sasuke's eyes, it was terrifying in the person standing in front of him. _

_A chill ran down his spine as his heart started beating faster and faster for every second he stared into those haunting eyes. Something within him recognized the man. _

_He stood there, stupefied as he stared at the older version of Sasuke. His eyes seemed to scan hungrily all the details of the man's unforgettable features. There was an insane mixture of emotions bubbling in his chest. _

_Fear was the most prominent. He knew that no one would be able to look at the striking man standing in front of him and not feel fear. The impassive stare spelled danger. The way he held himself told of the man's experience. _

_Intrigue came next. He looked so much like Sasuke. He had the Sharingan, and according his teammate, the Doujutsu belonged solely to the Uchiha clan, their sensei being the one exception. Moreover, everyone had said that Sasuke was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. So, was there someone else who survived the tragedy without anyone's knowledge? Another look at the man told him otherwise. He had a vague inkling this man was the person Sasuke intended to kill._

_Dread mingled with curious anticipation caused shivers to race down his spine. He knew this man was dangerous. He also knew that the man was __**important**_**. **_Important in ways that Naruto couldn't begin to describe. _

_His throat suddenly felt dry. _

"_Uchiha Itachi!" His head snapped towards the loud, angry voice of Sasuke. His eyes wide as he saw rage clouding those usually controlled features of his teammate._

_All the while, one name rang in his mind…_

_Itachi…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You…" Naruto whispered, inwardly shaken by the unexpected presence of the Uchiha. _

_Itachi stood in front of him, just as intimidating and intriguing as always. Those intense eyes were staring at him, evaluating him, judging him. It felt, for a moment, that he was the center of Itachi's world, to have all that focus directed solely at him. _

_That was not a comforting thought. _

_He swallowed his nervousness, his eyes narrowing in determination. _

"_I know you are alone…" the Uchiha stated in a soft yet bland voice, "Why don't you run?" _

_Naruto scoffed, full of false bravado. It wasn't fear that was unsettling him. Curiously, he did not feel any fear, only a sense of familiarity he could now feel clearly unlike the first time he had met the older Uchiha. "I can be one or a thousand!" he proclaimed, "Besides, there is no way I would run! If I capture you, I can see Sasuke."_

_Those eyes stared at him again and they seemed to know that there was more to Naruto's motives than he let on. He was right in that assumption. Why did he feel the incessant need to be near Itachi?_

_There was a pause. "Why are you so concerned with my brother? He is a missing-nin."_

_Missing-nin. _

_That word was painful to hear because Naruto knew that he did not have the power to save Sasuke from the repercussions of his actions. He wasn't the Hokage and until he achieved that goal, he wouldn't be able to protect the man he considered his brother and best friend. He looked at Itachi with determined eyes. "Because I think of him as more of a brother than you ever did!" _

_There was a small, almost imperceptible smile on Itachi's lips. It was as though the smile was mocking him for his naïve beliefs. It enraged him even as he realized that that probably wasn't the case. _

_Itachi's smile had a trace of genuine softness in it. His eyes were somewhat fond._

_Naruto still attacked, rejecting those thoughts. Standing in front of him was a man that was the cause of all of Sasuke's pain. He could not afford to be distracted by the puzzle that was Itachi. _

_As he ran towards the Uchiha, Itachi remained unfazed. He simply let lose an illusion and a flutter of wings greeted Naruto's sensitive ears. "You are already in my illusion." That deep voice murmured and Naruto grit his teeth, his eyes keen on the figure of Itachi. "I will say it once more… I just want to talk to you."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "You want to bring Sasuke back don't you?" Itachi asked softly, "But what if he doesn't want to go?"_

_He refused to consider that prospect. "I will do whatever I can to bring him back!"_

_Itachi looked curious, "By any force necessary eh? If all things go well and if Sasuke goes back quietly, that's one thing." He looked at Naruto keenly, trying to judge his reaction. "But what if it is the opposite?"_

_The younger ninja stilled, "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously._

_Sharingan eyes look piercingly at him. "You said that you thought of Sasuke as a brother. Well, I am asking you, what would you do if Sasuke were to attack Konoha?"_

_Naruto paused, stunned. Did Sasuke have any reason to attack Konoha? Why would he? When he voiced his thoughts, Itachi offered him a grim smile. "Sasuke is still pure. He could easily be colored by anything." The Uchiha raised a brow, "If that should happen, would you be able to stop him?" Itachi looked at Naruto straight in the eye, "Even if it meant killing him?" Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, those words terrified him more than he would like to admit. "Could you weigh Sasuke's life against Konoha?"_

_Naruto looked at him before narrowing his eyes in determination. "I'd protect Konoha and find a way to stop Sasuke without killing him!"_

_Itachi seemed unimpressed, "You are such a child." He said chillingly, those beautifully intimidating eyes keen on him, "You talk of nothing but pipe dreams… there are times when a ninja must make painful choices."_

_Naruto paused, "Someone said the same thing to me before…" he whispered with a scowl, recalling Jiraiya, "But there is no choice…"_

_He looked at Itachi straight in the eye, for once, not feeling intimidated at the sight of that deadly Doujutsu, "I won't bend my words." He stated firmly, "That is what being a ninja means to be."_

_A slow smile formed on Itachi's lips. It was almost imperceptible but Naruto got the distinct feeling that Itachi was pleased with the response. _

_Why?_

_He looked at the missing-nin with a frown. Many may consider him an idiot but he wasn't one. Itachi's actions and motives were suspicious. Why would be care that Sasuke could attack Konoha? Why would he believe that? Sasuke had no reason to. Even if Orochimaru was Sasuke's mentor for a while, Naruto knew that were was no love lost between them. _

_Moreover, his words implied that he cared for the well-being of Konoha and Sasuke as well. It made no sense. Why would a man accused of killing his entire clan care about the welfare of his village and his younger brother? _

_Suddenly, he choked, his eyes wide as one of Itachi's crows was shoved into his mouth. He gagged, falling to his knees, his heart beating thunderously at the sudden assault. _

"_I have given you some of my power." Itachi explained, "I hope… the day never comes when you have to use it."_

_Naruto coughed and panted, looking at Itachi with watery blue eyes, "You are after me, aren't you?" he asked hoarsely, "Then why not take me now?"_

_The Uchiha looked at him, his eyes solemn. There was a sense of peace around the man, yet it was mingled with sorrow and grim determination. _

"_I am going now." Itachi whispered, "I have something more important to do."_

_Naruto frowned and Itachi turned to walk away. _

_The look in his eyes…_

_Itachi was a man willingly walking towards his death…_

"_You care for him…" Naruto whispered, his eyes focused on Itachi's back, "You care for Sasuke… love him and yet you care for the village as well…" there was a hint of bafflement in his voice, "You are torn between Konoha and Sasuke…"_

_Itachi paused in mid-step, his lips curving mockingly, "I should have known…" He whispered but Naruto heard every word. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun…"_

"_You are going to let him kill you…" Naruto whispered and there was an edge of panic in his voice. He could feel an odd emotion bubbling in his chest and he looked at Itachi's back, "You are going to let him kill you." He repeated in horror._

_What was wrong with him…?_

_Suddenly, Itachi appeared before him, kneeling down and looking him in the eye. It was instinct, Naruto had no idea why he moved but he did, his hands reached out to grasp Itachi's cloak desperately. He swallowed convulsively. The dread and panic was choking him. _

_Why? Why was this happening? Why was he feeling so terrified?_

"_Naruto…" Itachi whispered, his hand grasping the one that was holding on to his cloak. _

_Naruto whimpered, leaning forward to press his forehead against Itachi's chest. He wanted the horrible, suffocating feeling to go away. He wanted to escape the hollow, all consuming dread that suddenly assaulted him. "You are going to let him kill you." He whispered again hoarsely. _

_Itachi stilled for a moment before his hands grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and pulled him into a tender kiss. _

_Naruto didn't flinch, he didn't pull away, he did not reject the unexpected touch. _

_He responded. _

_With a soft whisper of Itachi's name, he brought his hand up to cup the Uchiha's face, holding him in place. There was no room for thought. He didn't have the time to understand the confusing rush of unfamiliar emotions that had invaded his heart. _

_Itachi had utterly incapacitated him with that one kiss. _

"_No…" he whispered shakily against Itachi's lips, "Why are you… why would you?"_

_Itachi didn't answer as he removed Naruto's hitai-ate and pressed his lips firmly against his forehead. Naruto closed his eyes, his palm resting on Itachi's chest as he understood the meaning of the Uchiha's actions._

_He was saying goodbye. _

_Itachi pulled away, cupping Naruto's face as his eyes roamed over his features almost reverently. It was as though the Uchiha was committing Naruto's face in his memory. The blond couldn't look away, staring into those eyes, trying to understand the dizzying flashes of emotion in them. _

"_I must do what I have to do." Itachi whispered, his thumb caressing Naruto's cheek tenderly, "I am sorry."_

_Naruto's fingers grasped Itachi's cloak feebly as he silently allowed himself to be pulled into the missing-nin's arms. _

_Naruto found a token of heaven in Itachi's embrace, a taste of things that could have been, but were not. It was an alien sensation, somehow more meaningful than the kiss they shared. He still could not understand why he felt the way he did. He could not figure out why he allowed himself to be touched by a murder and a missing-nin. However, he chose to ignore the nagging voice in this head that was asking him to pull away._

_Naruto closed his eyes, giving in for a moment, for a single moment of knowing what it was like to be embraced by someone so strongly. He could feel Itachi's fingers combing through his hair and gave into the urge to question him. "You are walking to your death." He whispered._

"_I know."_

"_Why?" Naruto asked softly._

"_It is best if you do not know." Itachi voice was calm and gentle._

"_You did not kill them. You lied to Sasuke, didn't you?"_

_Itachi paused, his movements stilling. "Unfortunately, you are wrong, Naruto."_

_Even after that confession, Naruto stayed in Itachi's embrace, placid. "There is more to this mess than you are letting on."_

_The Uchiha looked down at him before nodding gracefully, "There is."_

"_Won't you tell me the truth?" Soft blue eyes met deep ebony as Naruto pleaded. "I will tell no one."_

_Itachi raised a brow, "Not even Sasuke?" _

_Naruto hesitated before nodding. "Not even Sasuke."_

_Itachi observed him for a long while before leaning forward and kissing him softly. "Forgive me, Naruto." He whispered against the younger boy's lips, "My secrets are dangerous and I do not want to put your life at risk because of them." He looked into Naruto's eyes, caressing his lower lip gently, "I can give you nothing but a moment." He whispered, "I am being selfish but I am afraid you have always and will always be mine and this moment is all you will ever know of being in love."_

_Itachi kissed him again then and it was blinding, passionate, full of emotions that Naruto could never hope to describe. Naruto couldn't even think of questioning his words as he closed his eyes._

_He knew what was coming; he had seen it in Itachi's expression. _

"_Goodbye, Naruto."_

_Then there was nothing._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A moment." Naruto whispered, standing in front of the Memorial stone, his soft blue eyes scanning the list of names craved on it. "A moment together and a lifetime of loneliness." There was a wry smile on his lips, "You did warn me." He caressed the name that had been added to the stone when he became the Hokage.

He remembered that day… that day when he met Itachi for the last time. That memory haunted him everyday. There was no way to explain it, no way to explain his actions or Itachi's actions.

He could count on the fingers of one hand the number of hours he had spent with Itachi. He couldn't claim that he knew the man, he couldn't claim that he understood him.

How could he claim to love him?

It didn't make any sense. It was just one meeting, a meeting between a criminal and a loyal Gennin who grew up to be the Hokage. Yet, every time he heard Itachi's name, it was like a knife twisting in his gut. The sense of loss overwhelmed him sometimes. He would recall the time when he had looked into Itachi's eyes and seen _so much_. He remembered that embrace, that strong, meaningful embrace that provided him with a lifetime's worth of warmth in a single instant.

Sometimes he would become delusional. He would feel phantom fingers combing through his hair, he would feel Itachi's warm breath on his neck and he would feel those lips kissing him again…

Every morning seemed bleak. Every night felt inordinately cold. It was as though someone had taken away all the color from his life and left behind a black and white canvas.

How could he begin to describe his feelings? How could he begin to explain the connection that he himself didn't understand? It was impossible, it was unrealistic, it was maddening…

But it still existed. A bond that tied him to Itachi in such a way that he couldn't move forward. He was trapped in that moment, the moment he shared with Itachi and his entire life had changed when Itachi died. The pain, the sorrow and the sheer hollowness that followed Itachi's death was something he was barely able to cope with.

He felt foolish. He had ignored those feelings when Itachi was still alive, he had let the Uchiha go to fight Sasuke knowing that he was walking towards his death…

How could he have known the repercussions of Itachi's sacrifice? How could we even begin to understand?

He looked down at the name once again.

"You chose duty over me." Naruto whispered with a sad smile, "And I understand." He chuckled heavily, "After all, my father did the same thing… I am used to it. I just wish…" he sighed, combing his fingers through his hair, "I wish that just once… I wasn't the one left behind."

He sat down, leaning against the stone and looking up at the night sky. "I must have messed up pretty badly in my previous life… this is karma coming back and biting me in the ass, isn't it?" he asked with a bland smile, "Hinata… the kindest woman in Konoha, loves me… and here I am, pinning after a dead man."

He glared at the sky, his eyes shimmering moistly, "The irony is blistering." He whispered.

He raised his fingers, caressing a single name on the stone, feeling those familiar characters.

Fate really liked playing games with him.

"_Uchiha Itachi…_" he whispered, looking at the sky with a grim smile, "_Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto…_"

"_Soul-mates._"

Naruto's hoarse laughter echoed in the silence of midnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Okay, this is an announcement for those who don't already know. Starofyaoi, Yum2, Saniwa and I have together planned to start an Itachi/Naruto fanfiction contest and I would request all my Ita/Naru readers to please participate. For further details about the contest, please visit my profile. The details are provided at the bottom of my profile page. I also request you that you do not respond to this message by the review option for this story. If you wish to contact me or comment on this, I implore you to visit the LJ community for the awards. Links are provided in my profile. You should find all the information about the award there.**

**Regards,**

**Agni.**


	2. Kuromichi and Yukimura

**Title: Unspoken bonds**

**Author: Agni**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: According to Lord Alfred Tennyson, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Is it really?**

**Pairing: Itachi/Naruto.**

**Warning: AU. Yaoi. M-Rated. (Which means that there is a lemon in this chapter.)**

**Author's note: Again, there is character death and angst. Most people are likely to get confused and I am loath to say this but for the sake of the story, I must. This is a reincarnation story. Each shot shows the different incarnations of Itachi and Naruto. This one is the first incarnation. This is where it all began.**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite authors Imperial Mint. Please do enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Where it all began…**

_Happiness and true companionship will elude them. Their souls will touch once before he sacrifices his blood for the one who is his mate. Tied forever because of that one deed of selfless love, they will transcend all boundaries, never to love another, never to be the same._

**Kuromichi and Yukimura**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Silvery blue eyes gleamed with glee as a young demon stood in a crowd of people, a bamboo flute on his lips, producing a mischievous, playful tone. Even surrounded by the most beautiful demons ever to grace the lands, he was ethereal. _

_Prince Naruto of the Royal Yukimura clan was a sight to behold. He was the son of the King's true mate and therefore, a prince that everyone seemed to coddle and love. It helped that he was stunning with his pale, snow colored hair and his glimmering blue eyes contrasted his warm, childish yet confident personality. _

_Itachi, despite his misgivings, had accompanied his family to the Royal Princess Nadeshiko's mating ceremony. He had not expected to find the event even remotely entertaining until the Prince made an appearance. _

_If the Princess was praised to be beauty of heavenly proportions then, Itachi felt that the Prince's allure was beyond definition. Itachi's reaction to the Prince was keen. He could feel the stirring within him, the need to get close, the need to possess. It would take little effort on his part to tread through the crowd surrounding the talented prince and steal him away._

_Ebony eyes gleamed as he observed Naruto's movements. He watched as those entrancing blue eyes closed and the youthful body moved to the rhythm of the music._

_So captivating…_

_There was a soft chuckle and he glanced out was the corner of his eye at the woman who accompanied him. "Shouko?"_

_Dark grey eyes looked at him slyly and he just knew that she was concealing a smirk that was inherent in their family behind that beautiful fan of hers. "Someone caught your eye, aniue?" she asked softly but there was no mistaking the hint of humor in her voice. _

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "Hn."_

_She chuckled softly, her eyes dancing over to the prince that had captivated her older brother's attention. "So lively…" she whispered before glancing at him, "So unlike you, my dear aniue." Her eyes went to Naruto once gain, "And so beautiful." She whispered breathily, "I just might keep this one for myself."_

"_Such shamelessness." Itachi murmured, his dark eyes amused, "Are you so confident in your allure that you think you will capture the Prince of our kingdom, imouto?"_

_She smiled at him, her red lips curling slightly at the corners. Itachi wondered if there was even a single man alive who could resist his sister. Her dark, bewitching beauty had certainly captivated many a men and if it were not for his protective nature, she would have been well settled by now. _

"_Will you let me, aniue?"_

_Itachi chuckled, his sister knew him too well. He turned his head a little to look at the prince once again. He brought his hands to his lips in an attempt to conceal the predatory smirk that graced his features. The prince must have felt something because those blue eyes glanced around absently before sharpening when they focused on him. "I am afraid, Shouko," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked with that piercing sapphire gaze, "that this one is mine to claim."_

_Shouko stilled, looking at her older brother with narrowed eyes, "Yours to claim?" she asked with a frown before turning towards him and looking at his eyes as he gazed at the prince. Her lips parted in surprise, "Mate… aniue, you finally found your mate?"_

_Itachi inclined his head gracefully, looking at her with a barely perceptible smile. "I am not certain as of yet." He murmured, "It will take time to discern if my instincts are correct, nevertheless…"_

_She looked at Naruto who was now pointedly looking away from her brother and chuckled, "Chichi-ue and haha-ue will be delighted." She said, "You, however, have a long road to tread."_

_Itachi raised a brow._

_She smiled at him slyly, "There have been rumors."_

"_Rumors." He reiterated dryly. _

_She nodded, "Prince Naruto is known to be just as stubborn and temperamental as he is strong and beautiful. Moreover," she smirked, "He is also known to snub everyone who wishes to court him, be it male or female."_

_Itachi glanced at the prince, "How unusual." He murmured thoughtfully, "Correct me if I am wrong, Shouko but his scent indicates that he is already into the fourth year of being an adult demon." She nodded, "It also indicates that he has survived the biannual mating cycle for three years without a lover."_

"_That is remarkable self control from a young man." Shouko murmured, "Especially for one who is in his privileged position. I do not doubt that his father could procure numerous concubines for him."_

_Itachi kept his eyes on Naruto. This time, he was making no effort to conceal his interest. He could see the prince twitch and glare at him from the corner of his eyes and a slow, sensual smirk formed on his lips. '__So this the legendary temper that Shouko speaks of?__' He thought to himself, his eyes hooded as he met that piercing glare head on. _

_Shouko chuckled, "Never let it be said that Kuromichi Itachi backs down from a challenge."_

"_Yes." Itachi purred, his eyes glinting darkly, "Let the little one assume he can escape." He whispered, "Let him assume that a glare from those exquisite eyes is enough to intimidate me."_

_He glanced at his smirking sister, "I shall take great pleasure in proving him wrong."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Princess Nadeshiko well?" Itachi asked his father-in-law impassively as he scanned their surroundings. The rebels were being pushed back slowly but he was well aware that the danger was still present.

King Yukimura Ryouichi shook his head, looking solemn as he looked down at the scroll spread out in front of him. "She lost her pup." He whispered sadly, "I worry that that is one loss she may never recover from."

Itachi frowned slightly before looking at Naruto, who was asleep on the futon in a corner. His mate impressed and worried him. When the rebellion started, he had taken charge immediately, working with his father to cope with the sudden, unexpected attack. Looking at him now, it was hard to recall the immaculate beauty that he had first seen during Nadeshiko's mating ceremony. At that time, he had viewed his mate and seen a young demon just stepping into adulthood. His instinct to protect the younger demon had been strong.

It was still strong.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked at his king in question. "I understand your sentiments, Itachi-kun." He whispered, "But Naruto has been trained to be a warrior and a ruler. He will not abandon his people in the time of crisis." He leaned down, caressing his young son's pale cheek with a sad smile, "My pup is very courageous and selfless and despite how he acts, he can be very wise when time calls for it."

"Forgive me, Yukimura-sama." He said as he sat down beside his mate, watching those exhausted features with a slight frown, "I do not appreciate their timing." He glanced at the bandaged wounds on Naruto's shoulders and chest. "Nor do I appreciate them harming my mate."

Ryouichi shook his head, "I did say that I understood." He sighed, "I will go check on the others. I suggest you take some rest as well, Itachi-kun." Itachi nodded, his eyes intent on his mate and Ryouichi smiled grimly before walking out of the room.

When the door closed, Itachi sighed softly, removing his armor and all other unnecessary adornments before sliding onto the futon. He carefully maneuvered Naruto so that his mate was comfortable in his embrace and pressed his lips against the younger demon's temple.

"Your scent is tainted with worry, saiai." His mate whispered tiredly and Itachi looked on as those sleepy eyes opened, "Everything will be alright."

"I did not mean to wake you." Itachi murmured, combing his fingers through Naruto's hair.

The prince sighed, "Always so morbid. Have you so little trust in my abilities?" He placed his head on Itachi's chest, "One would assume that you consider me to be an incompetent prince."

"Never." Itachi said with unusual amount of affection in his voice. Seeing his mate injured just a few days after their mating ceremony had taken place was unsettling to him. His instincts were raging. He had failed in his duty as a mate when he could not protect Naruto. "I have never met anyone more worthy."

"Good." Naruto said with a smile, "Now will you rest?" he asked, pressing feathery kisses along Itachi's jaw, "I can see that you are tired."

Itachi's arm tightened about him as he turned to take his mate's lips in kiss. Naruto hummed appreciatively, closing his eyes while Itachi carefully ran his hand up and down his back. The older demon was all too aware of his injuries. "I cannot afford to let my guard down, Naruto." Itachi stated, "You are already injured."

Naruto cupped his face, looking at him seriously, "You mustn't blame yourself. I am aware that you consider it your duty to protect me." His eyes softened, "It must be painful to see me like this, we have just recently mated and your instincts must be very uncontrollable at the moment." Naruto looked troubled, "I do not know how to reassure you…"

Itachi chuckled lightly at his young mate, "I assure you that I can manage these instincts well." He caressed Naruto's cheek, "And feeling guilty is inevitable, I am afraid."

Naruto sighed, "It cannot be helped." He relaxed against Itachi, "Do you know how aneue is fairing?"

Itachi frowned, "I am afraid that the stress of the abrupt attack from the rebels affected her." He hushed Naruto soothingly when he tensed in his arms, "She went into labor early and lost the child."

"Kami-sama…" Naruto's whispered, closing his eyes in remorse, "Such innocence lost because of a single man's greed."

Itachi simply nodded, the loss was regrettable. Nadeshiko had been very much looking forward to being a mother, glowing happily during the course of her pregnancy while her mate looked upon her proudly.

"And what of your side of our family?" Naruto asked softly. "I hope everyone is alright? Have they arrived yet?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes. They have settled in another one of these secure room of the castle." He informed, "Shouko was anxious to meet you once she heard that you were injured." He smiled faintly, "She has grown very fond of you, I am afraid."

Naruto grinned, flashing his fangs at his mate, "I am very fond of her as well. I have never met such a… unique woman." Itachi chuckled, "I mean that as a compliment, of course."

"Of course." Itachi replied smoothly, his eyes glinting in humor. "Morning will be upon us soon, my precious one." He said as he looked down Naruto, "We must rest while we can."

Naruto's expression soured a little but he nodded, resting his head against Itachi's chest as sleep beckoned him.

Itachi observed him for a while before submitting to his own exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You are so audacious." Naruto hissed, his eyes spitting fire as Itachi pinned him against a wall, "How dare you take such liberties!"_

_Itachi leaned forward, "Courting a warrior is a battle, Naruto-sama." He whispered against the prince's ear, "Maidens may be swayed by flowers and jewels but warriors require something much more potent." He smirked, "Warriors must be challenged and won over as one would win a battle."_

_Naruto glared at him, "Then this is a battle you will never win!"_

_Itachi chuckled, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of Naruto's neck and smiling slyly when the younger demon shivered in his arms. "I always win my battles." He assured, "And that beautiful blush on your cheeks tells me that I am likely to win this one as well."_

"_I will not submit to you." Naruto hissed, "I will not submit to anyone."_

_Itachi kissed the corner of Naruto's lips, "Who said anything about submission?" he asked softly, "If anything, it is I who have submitted to you, my prince." He whispered, "I have let my heart be vulnerable to you and you can do with it as you please. Is that not the ultimate submission?"_

_Naruto stilled, looking at Itachi wide-eyed. "Your allure is maddening to me. Your scent is so pure that something carnal in me aches to taint it with my own." He leaned back a little, knowing that he had Naruto's attention. "The Prince of the Yukimura clan… an ice demon…" he whispered, combing his fingers through Naruto's snow-white hair, "And yet you stir such a raging fire within me."_

_Naruto bit his lip, his pale cheeks now warm with a bright blush as he turned his head away. "You speak so boldly." He whispered helplessly. "One would think the heir of the legendary Kuromichi clan would be more reserved."_

_Itachi chuckled, releasing Naruto's pinned arms and stepping away. The fire in his veins was already ebbing and the familiar sense of calm started to overtake him once again. "Yes. Under normal circumstances."_

_Icy blue eyes peered at him shyly, "Are these circumstances not normal?"_

"_Hardly." Itachi admitted, "I do not go on pursuing anyone who catches my interest with such passion, Naruto-sama." Intense ebony eyes looked into pale blue, "I will not admit defeat until you willing place your hand in mine."_

_Then Itachi was gone. _

_Naruto slid down the wall, landing dazedly on his knees as he looked at the spot Itachi had previously occupied. His blue eyes were hooded as he licked his lips nervously. _

_He did not want to admit it but Itachi frightened him. The possessiveness and passion in his eyes made Naruto feel helpless and utterly vulnerable. _

_He did not know what to do._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you certain?" Shouko asked softly, looking over Naruto with concern. He was donning on his armor with a grim look on his face. His bandages were still visible and his eyes still revealed his bone-deep exhaustion. He had been leading his men and fighting for over a week now and it was apparent. The worry, the sadness, the anger was draining him.

She looked over to her older brother who was in the process of sheathing his sword. "Aniue, can you not reason with him?"

Itachi looked at her impassively, "Are you asking me to stop him from doing his duty, Shouko?"

"I am asking you to protect your mate, aniue!" She snapped, "I am asking you to see to it that he does not act hastily or foolishly."

"You will silence yourself." A voice commanded her, deep and full of authority. The temperature in their war room dropped several degrees as Naruto leveled his icy gaze on her, "As my mate's sister, you enjoy a privileged position, Shouko-san. However, that does not mean that you have the right to criticize me." He looked down at her impassively, "And even if Itachi is my mate, he is still my subject. He still must follow my orders. The only person who can override my orders is my father."

Shouko looked at Itachi who simply bowed his head a bit, "He is correct."

She scowled at him and then glanced at Naruto who simply walked out of the room, his stride purposeful and eyes determined.

Shouko turned back to her brother, reaching forward to cup his face so she could look into his eyes. "This is bothering you."

Itachi inclined his head gracefully, "He _is_ my mate, imouto. It is natural for me to be bothered." His voice was smooth, betraying nothing but his eyes swirling with emotions that were too intense to describe in words. "He is not being reckless, he is not being foolish and he is not being unreasonable, he is a leader and a prince fighting for his people, I must understand that."

"There are others who can do that for him. He is the only heir! Is his safety not the priority?" Shouko asked, trying to get her older brother to understand reason. She had grown fond of her brother-in-law and to lose him would pain her greatly. It was an option that she did not even wish to consider.

Itachi held himself taut, looking at her coolly, "You are asking me to rebel against my mate, Shouko."

"You are the elder." She whispered, "At this initial stage of your mating, it is always the elder of the couple who is more dominant. You are wiser and more experienced and you have courted him. If you insist, he will obey, you know that."

"He will also resent me." He answered, "I will lose his respect and admiration. I will insult him by using my unspoken authority to prevent him from performing his duty." He looked at her keenly, "I am aware that I am the elder. I am aware that at this stage of our relationship, he instinctively looks at me for direction, however," he narrowed his eyes, "It is _only_ with regards to our relationship, Shouko. As he rightly stated, I may be is mate but I am still under his command as he is my prince. I refuse to insult him as you wish for me to do."

"But aniue…"

"Shouko." He interrupted her sharply, "As his mate, it is my duty to show my support to him. If I, of all people, question his actions, he could lose respectability amongst his other subordinates."

"You must not care for him much if you are more concerned about his respectably than his _life._" Shouko hissed unreasonably. She knew that she had lost the argument but hers heart was that of a woman who was looking out for _both_ her brothers. The very thought of anything happening to either of them was…

However, she believed in her brother's strength in ways that she did not believe in the Prince's. She had seen Itachi in battles, she had been the majesty and the power of his movements, she had seen enemies cower and bend under the wrath of his sword.

Naruto, her charming, smiling, bright-eyed Naruto, was not made for such cruelty. He was a creature to be treasured and coddled. His shy, innocent smiles along with those dazzling grins of mischief were things to be protected. He was meant for beauty, for art and _life_. He was meant to play his little flute and amaze others with his music, he was meant to charm and mesmerize everyone.

He was _not_ meant to be stained with blood.

"You will watch your tongue when you speak to me, sister." Itachi voice was calm, it betrayed absolutely nothing but his eyes were piercing. "I have little patience for your immature tantrums."

She hissed like a stung cat and glared at him. "To label my concern for your welfare and the welfare of your mate as a mere tantrum…" she whispered, "You must think so little of me, Itachi."

His eyes snapped towards her sharply. "I have never received such disrespect from you." He whispered, his voice low but dangerous, "You accuse me to not caring for Naruto, you accuse me of being an incompetent mate and then you dare to address me with my given name?" he narrowed his eyes; "I am your _older_ brother and expect to be treated as such."

She turned away from him, her expression tight and there was a sigh. "Every night he comes into our bed with new wounds." His voice was a whisper but the concealed anguish in it was obvious to her. "With every death he witnesses, more innocence fades from his eyes." She turned to look at him, her eyes soft with understanding, "I courted him for a year, Shouko and had him in my arms for only a day before the rebels attacked. I hunger for him." Shouko flushed at his candid words, "Deep within me, there is a voice telling me to take Naruto away from this situation and keep him safe because the thought of losing him is _unbearable_. However, I cannot do that."

"Aniue…"

"What must I do, Shouko?" He asked softly, leaning against the wall and looking blankly at the ceiling, "The only protection I can offer him is to be by his side and pray that I react fast enough to ensure that he does not get fatally injured." He looked at her, "That is all I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_You are good." Itachi stated, making certain to keep his voice a touch condescending. He dodged another skillful strike with a faint smirk that he knew that temperamental prince would misinterpret. "Although, I must wonder if that sword is too long for you."_

_Icy blue eyes narrowed at him and he was forced to dodge another swift and skillful strike. Itachi enjoyed seeing Naruto angry. Much to his dismay, Naruto had slowly started to adjust to his personality and his seduction. He could brush of Itachi's advances with impressive calmness, however, when the older demon got him angry, he would lose all sense of that princely poise. _

_Those eyes were brilliant when they were burning with emotion. _

"_It is a sword of my choosing and the one I am most comfortable with. You have no right to question my choices." Naruto whispered dangerously before twisting his wrist expertly, his long nodachi met the strike of Itachi's katana at almost blinding speeds. Itachi had not been lying. Naruto was very skilled with an almost unwieldy blade. _

_Naruto's nodachi was an impressive looking sword. The mere sight of it would serve to intimidate most ignorant people. However, no matter how intimidating it was, it was a two-handed sword and while it provided a descent offense, it wasn't as good at defense. _

_However, a skilled swordsman wasn't someone who altered himself according to the demands of his sword but the one who molded his sword to serve him._

_Naruto did just that. Somehow, after watching the prince fight using the sword for only a few moments, Itachi couldn't imagine anything but that nodachi in Naruto's hands. Itachi turned serious out of respect for Naruto's skills. It wouldn't do for the prince to think that Itachi did not acknowledge his strength. _

_The prince was young, his experience when it came to real battle was next to none and some of his moves were textbook stances that Itachi could read very easily. However, it was apparent to the older demon that the prince was coming up with his own style. His speed was something that not even Itachi, for all his experience, could track. That speed, accompanied by the dangerous length of the nodachi, did make Naruto a very strong opponent. _

_For the next hour or so, Itachi sparred with Naruto seriously, his narrowed, calculating eyes watching his opponents every move. "Very good, my prince." Itachi murmured, executing a swift somersault to escape a deadly strike, "You are a natural, obviously." He whispered and his praise was genuine. _

_Naruto relaxed a bit, fighting him with less hostility and more concentration. _

_He improved sharply from that moment on and Itachi found himself enjoying the spar in ways he had not anticipated. As he analyzed the prince, he realized that the young Yukimura heir was really the prodigy he was known to be. As time passed, he adjusted to Itachi style, correcting his mistakes and stances in an instant and generally improving at speeds that Itachi had never witnessed before. _

_How thrilling…_

_However, he wasn't known to be a genius was nothing. _

_Naruto cursed and Itachi's lips curled at the corners as he moved swiftly, wrapping his arm around Naruto slender frame and placing his sword delicately on his vulnerable neck. _

"_You have foresight." Itachi whispered against Naruto's ear. "The ability to see things moments before they happen." _

_The prince shivered as Itachi's breath caressed his ear. "Yes." Naruto admitted freely, "But sometimes it is more of a hindrance than an advantage."_

"_Hmm." Itachi murmured, his hand slowly sliding down Naruto's arm and removing the nodachi from his grasp. With both their swords on the ground, he wrapped his arms around Naruto and gently nuzzled his neck. "That is because you have not mastered that ability."_

_Naruto arched a brow, giving up all hope to convince Itachi that he wasn't supposed to touch him so intimately. He had tried before but the older demon refused to listen. "And how would you know that Kuromichi-san?"_

_Itachi lips curled into a smirk at the deliberate formality, "There have been people in your clan who have had the same ability before." He murmured leisurely, "They all grew to be great rulers."_

_Naruto simply hummed in response, squirming slightly to escape Itachi's grasp. The older demon smirked slyly before spinning the prince about in his arms, his fingers sinking into the silky white hair to keep Naruto in place. _

_Those beautiful eyes were glaring once again. He chuckled lightly and kept his arm wrapped around the prince loosely. "Why so defensive, Naruto-sama?" Itachi swayed gently, as though dancing to some unheard music and whispered softly in Naruto's ear, "Do you find me lacking somewhere? Why do you fight me so strongly?"_

_The prince closed his eyes, unknowingly captivated by the gently murmur of Itachi's voice and the almost hypnotic swaying. "No." he whispered in reply, "I do not find you lacking."_

_Itachi hummed, kissing along Naruto's jaw softly, "Why this reticence then?"_

_Naruto opened his eyes, looking beyond Itachi's shoulder blankly. Why was he so reticent? "I wonder over your sincerity."_

_Itachi raised his brow at him, "Do you?" He asked thoughtfully, "Is there is a reason for that? Do my actions cause doubt, Naruto-sama."_

_The prince turned away for a moment, his blue eyes hooded, "It is less about your actions than about my own experience." There was a hint of bitter mockery in his voice, "Being the prince's mate does come along with several privileges, after all."_

"_Ah." Itachi said softly, pulling away a little to give the prince some space. "What can I do to convince you of my sincerity." He looked at Naruto in the eye._

_Naruto sighed, "It is not you who must convince me of your sincerity, Kuromichi-san, it is I who must convince myself." He returned Itachi's piercing gaze. "The fault lies in me."_

_Itachi reached out and cupped Naruto's face, holding those beautiful blue eyes captive, "You are faultless." He whispered, his thumb caressing Naruto's cheek, "And I am patient." He leaned forward, smiling a little when those blue eyes closed at their intimacy. Naruto was more affected by Itachi than he let on. "You are my mate." He confessed softly, "If you are troubled then I am troubled as well."_

_Naruto opened his eyes and Itachi smile transformed into a smirk, "I must leave." He whispered before pulling Naruto to him harshly, taking possession of those tempting lips in a deep, unrestrained kiss. _

_There was a soft whisper of his name. The only protest that the younger demon could offer as Itachi swept him into his embrace. _

_Itachi knew that eventually Naruto would be his._

_They were mates after all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Their numbers seemed to have increased." Naruto whispered to Itachi, "I do not understand… how could have accumulated such a large army of fighters?" he asked softly as he recalled their enemy's army, "They are outnumbering us by a fair number."

Itachi nodded, "However, most of them seem to be demons of weaker stature and blood." He replied, his intense black eyes narrowing, "We are far more skilled, Naruto."

The prince shook his head, "I fear that skill will not be enough." Blue eyes glittered in pain, "Itachi… how can they have gathered so much support? Have father and I… has there been any fault in us? Are we unjust? Are we mistreating them in some manner?"

Itachi pulled Naruto against him, pressing his lips against his forehead, "Look in front of you, my precious one." He whispered, "These demons are mindless drones. They are for sale to the highest bidder, immoral, vicious, and living only for the thirst of blood and flesh."

"You mustn't say such things." Naruto whispered but Itachi chuckled dryly.

The older demon glanced at the dark night, wondering what the next day would bring. "Forgive me." He replied, "However, I am not a creature of patience or benevolence. I cannot escape the anger that burns within me as well as you do." Naruto looked up at him, "If I could forever shield you from the desolation of war, I would do it in a heart-beat. To see your innocent eyes exposed to such bloodshed and pure greed is something I cannot bare."

"Itachi…"

He pressed his lips against the delicate skin of Naruto's neck, "It was just a week ago when I held you in my arms for the first time… I was gifted with such beauty and innocence that day… I was entrusted with someone so uncorrupted and untouched that my biggest fear had been that _I _would taint you somehow. That I was so irrevocably stained by the sins of this world that I wasn't deserving of you." He narrowed his eyes, "How much I would prefer to simply take you away. I fear for your life. I see them leering at you, just waiting for the chance to harm you because they know that if you are harmed, it would affect everyone on our side greatly."

Naruto sighed softly, "You mustn't agonize over such things. This is just a hurdle that we must overcome. We have a beautiful life ahead of us…" the Prince smiled at his mate, "Once this war is over, we can truly celebrate our union in peace."

Itachi looked at his mate slyly, sitting on the futon and pulling Naruto onto his lap. "What a lovely choice of words, Naruto." He murmured, brushing his lips against the prince's cheek. "Even in chaos, one can find serenity. Amidst war, we will indulge in a moment of love." Itachi murmured, slowly removing Naruto's nemaki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto was silent. Pensively silent. Any other day, he would have been a lively entity to watch, especially in the company of Itachi, who he seemed to despise very much. _

_That day, however, the Prince ignored his suitor, barely glancing at the handsome face that haunted his thoughts day and night. His eyes were blank, his face was expressionless, and this unnerved his parents as well as Itachi. _

_Naruto was someone who always had something to say. He was always the center of attention with his lively eyes and welcoming smile. To see him so silent and stoic was not something they could easily dismiss._

_The King frowned, "Now, now, my child. Is this how you treat your guests?"_

_Icy blue eyes gazed at the older demon, a brow arched in question._

_The King simply leaned forward and smiled affectionately, "You are quite stubborn and refuse to acknowledge Itachi-kun as your mate. However, I have no such qualms about facing the truth." He smirked at his son's narrowed eyes, "I would like to develop a good relationship with my new son. I ask you not to ignore our pleasant company."_

_Naruto scowled at him while Itachi chuckled. "You are too kind, Yukimura-sama." The dark haired demon said before he reached forward to take Naruto's hand, kissing the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist, "And Naruto-sama simply needs some more time." He whispered against the pale, delicate skin, "After all, something so precious must be earned." _

_It was a treasure to watch those pale cheeks blush, to see those beautiful blue eyes dance away shyly. The younger demon stood suddenly, bowing hastily to his father and leaving the room in a blur of white. _

_The King chuckled at Itachi's slight frown and leaned back in his seat. "He is thinking, Itachi-kun. Worry not, he will return to his usual active self soon."_

_Itachi looked at the king with a raised brow, "I do not understand it."_

_The King smiled in amusement, "Naruto is a stubborn, prideful creature, Itachi-kun. He takes his duties as the prince and heir more seriously than needed. Everything he does is controlled by that notion. It is always on his mind that he is a prince and all his actions affect the welfare of his kingdom." He looked at the crackling fire that kept the room warm, thoughtfully, "You unsettle him. No one has ever unsettled him, caused him to lose his poise and control with such ease as you do. He has little understanding of his own emotions. He is frightened of them. You do not fit into his carefully drawn plans for he has never envisioned that he would have a mate." There was a small, amused smile, "Such things never crossed his mind. For being a young man at the prime of his youth, his mind is surprisingly uncorrupted by his baser instincts."_

_Itachi looked away, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I should think…" the king murmured with a sly smile, "That a more experienced and passionate demon could introduce him to that world that lingers in the darkness of the night." Itachi glanced at the king sharply, "Perhaps, his mate would bewitch him under the light of the full moon, in the gardens filled with the scent of scarlet roses in full bloom."_

_Itachi chuckled and stood, bowing to the king. "By your leave, Yukimura-sama. Your majesty has given me a very important and delicate task to perform, after all." He stood when the King waved his hand dismissively before looking at his superior in the eye, "Your trust in me is much appreciated, my lord." He whispered, "I shall cherish it and I give you my word that I will treasure Naruto and protect him with every last bit of strength in my being."_

_Yukimura nodded with a smile. "Of course, you would. I would expect nothing less from my most trusted general, Itachi-kun."_

_The dark haired demon nodded and immediately set about to find his mate. _

_It wasn't long before he came upon an entrancing vision. '__How apt were the King's words.__' He thought to himself as he watched Naruto glow underneath the light of the full moon. '__Amongst scarlet roses and underneath the light of the glorious moon.__'_

"_What is it that you find so fascinating about me?" Naruto asked softly, still gazing at the night sky, his pale features glowing. _

"_Shall I list each and every one of your lovely attributes for you?" Itachi asked in return, stepping forward to capture the prince's hand. An amused smile crossed his lips, "It would take me days to complete my task."_

_Exquisite blue eyes glanced at him, "Those are very pretty words."_

"_And they come from the bottom of my heart, let me assure you." He whispered, pulling the prince to him, his fingers caressing the pale skin of Naruto's cheek gently. "Your anger is absent."_

_Naruto sighed, for the first time willingly leaning against Itachi, "My anger has subsided. I have come to the conclusion that a person that can court me relentlessly for a year, gain favor from not only my father but my mothers, who rarely agree on a matter, as well as my sister warrants some consideration."_

_Itachi's lips twitched in amusement, "Oh, while I am very pleased with those facts, I would rather gain your favor since you are my intended."_

_Naruto turned away quickly but a glance from those exquisite eyes told Itachi everything he needed to know. If he hesitated to act upon his feelings and instincts now, he would have to wait for another such opportunity to arise and Itachi did not trust his good fortune for to let the night pass. _

_He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him back against his chest. "Would you allow me a moment of conceit?" whispered softly against Naruto's ear, smiling at the delicate shiver that assaulted the prince's body. "Can I be vain enough to assume that I have finally gained your favor?"_

_Naruto swallowed, his voice slightly hoarse as he replied, "Your patience seems limitless, Itachi." He whispered, the other demon's given name lingering sweetly in the air, "I cannot fight you or…" he paused, leaning back against the strong body behind him, "Or the feelings within me. I can no longer deny you your right." He looked up at the sky with a small smile, "I am yours."_

_Itachi stilled for a moment before his arms tightened possessively around the younger demon. "And you accuse me of speaking pretty words." He whispered with feeling, coercing Naruto to turn in his arms, "I ask you, in all gravity, is my affection returned? Or have you simply resigned yourself to the fact that I am your mate and therefore we must unite?"_

_Naruto's lips twitched into a slight smirk. "You, of all people, must know how obstinate I can be." He raised his hand to caress Itachi's cheek_ _tentatively, "You mean so much to me that I cannot describe in words." He whispered softly, "I fear I do not possess enough eloquence for it. But this feeling," Blue eyes smiled at him, "This feeling is so beautiful, Itachi that I never want to let it go. To be your mate," those eyes danced away, "To be your mate would be the highest honor I can ever possess."_

"_So be it." Itachi whispered_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The mating ceremony tried every bit of Itachi's patience. The union between the Prince and the courageous General was by no means a small affair and people traveled great many miles to witness it. It was a widely accepted and celebrated match for no one could find any fault in Itachi. _

_Cheers resonated throughout the throne room as Itachi walked into it, his fangs bared and his eyes a swirling crimson. He could barely perceive the eyes of all the castle servants and guards that had been invited to his mating ceremony. Anticipation ran through his veins as he looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms. _

_He has finally caught his mate. _

_The mating ritual was an exotic experience for Itachi. The priest had performed a preliminary bonding ceremony between him and Naruto before the youngest prince grinned at him mischievously and shot towards the forest._

_Itachi had been standing there, in front of the shrine, stunned, when the King had laughingly informed him that he was supposed to hunt his mate down and catch him before they were allowed to mate._

_The experience was __thrilling__._

_Chasing Naruto throughout the forest was strangely arousing. Watching his little mate escape his clutches by a hair's breadth was breathtakingly seductive. Naruto's playful laughter and shining eyes teased him to such an extent that when he finally caught the younger demon, he was __aching__ with desire. _

_Now he had his mate. He looked about; his eyes still red and his mind barely comprehending the presence of other demons. The priest who was standing by the shrine smiled serenely at him. "Now, you may mark him." The old demon said in a low, gravely voice and Itachi smirked sharply. _

_His eyes were gleaming in a rather predatory manner as he grasped Naruto's hair and pulled his head back, forcing the younger demon to bare his neck to him. He chuckled huskily as Naruto's light gasp before he sank his teeth into the deliciously, unmarked skin of Naruto's neck. _

_A loud roar of approval rose from the audience that nearly drowned out Naruto's whisper of his name. However, Itachi heard his clearly and smirked, calling his power to the surface and marking the young demon in his arms as his mate._

_Naruto reciprocated, leaning forward and marking Itachi as well, prompting another wave of cheers as their youki merged and grew. _

_The two new mates separated, Naruto looking up into Itachi's eyes with a stunning smile. He caught Itachi's hand and pulled him forward, leading him out of the throne room to somewhere more private as the others enjoyed the feast the cooks in the castle had tirelessly prepared. _

"_Itachi…"_

_The whisper of his name laced with desire brought a smirk to his lips. His eyes gleamed as he grasped the wrist of his new mate and pulled him forward after they reached Naruto's room, "I am going to punish you for my torment, dearest Naruto." He whispered in the prince's ear with a small, mischievous smile. He brushed his lips against Naruto's soft cheek, his eyes gleaming as the young demon in his arms shivered in desire._

"_Punish?" Naruto asked breathlessly as Itachi trailed whisper-like kisses down his neck. He raised a trembling hand, combing his fingers through the older demon's silky hair. _

"_Indeed." Itachi murmured, "I will punish you for the year long torment that you forced me to endure."_

_There was a soft chuckle and Naruto yelped as he was thrown onto the futon unexpectedly. "Itachi!" he exclaimed, his eyes flashing in irritation to which the older demon simply responded with a smirk. Naruto glared at him but melted when those warm eyes smiled at him. He reached forward and pulled Itachi down for a kiss, laughing when his mate nipped at his ear instead. _

"_Not so fast, my precious one." Itachi whispered, his voice a seductive purr, "For a year I have indulged your whims and fancies. For a year, I allowed you to lead me along, following you about like a helpless child, so in love with you but not permitted to touch." Naruto shivered as Itachi pressed sensual kisses against the soft skin of his throat, "I will have my fill tonight." He whispered in Naruto's ear, his hand slipping into Naruto's haori to caresses the firm flesh of his chest, "You will dance at my command tonight, Naruto. You will obey me, you will submit to me."_

_The Prince gasped as sly fingers found his nipple. "You have the gift of music on these beautiful lips of yours." Itachi whispered, his fingers tracing Naruto's mouth, "Often I have been envious of your flute. This night, you will sing for me. That music will be more beautiful than any other sound in this world and only I shall have the privilege of hearing it."_

"_Itachi…"_

"_Hmm." Itachi purred, undressing both of them with impatience. "These garments, though beautiful, are very cumbersome."_

_Naruto chuckled, reaching forward to comb his fingers through his mate's hair. "You are so eager. Calm yourself." He whispered affectionately. He sat up, his hands slowly moving down Itachi's chest, feeling the embroidered silk underneath his fingers. "It was a fine evening." He said softly as he recalled their mating ceremony._

_Itachi hummed in agreement, his lips brushing soft kisses against the sensitive skin of Naruto's throat. Naruto smiled as his hands moved skillfully to untie the knots of Itachi's clothing. "Your sister seemed especially pleased… I saw several men glancing at her lovely smile."_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Yes." He murmured, "As though they are worthy of gazing upon her."_

_Naruto brushed the heavy silk off Itachi's shoulders and his palm came to rest on the warm skin of his chest. "I felt the same with aneue." Naruto whispered as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Itachi's throat, smiling a little saucily as his mate swallowed and breathed his name softly. _

"_What is it that you said about punishing me, General?"_

_Itachi caught hold of the hand resting on his chest, bringing it up to bestow a heartbreakingly tender kiss on the inside of his wrist, "What can I do when you hold the power to disarm me with a simple kiss?"_

_Naruto's eyes glittered as he pulled Itachi towards him, "You speak as though you do not possess the same power, saiai." He whispered. _

_Itachi hummed softly as he worked to remove every piece of clothing that remained on their bodies. His eyes gleamed darkly in the dim light of oil lamps as he slowly caressed the newly revealed skin. He leaned forward, placing himself between Naruto's legs before taking his mate's lips in a deep, sensual kiss. _

_Naruto moaned softly, his hand traveling down Itachi's muscled back and caressing the flawless skin. The older demon shuddered at the touch, pressing light, brief kisses against the skin of his neck. "How are we supposed to do this?" Naruto asked breathlessly and Itachi stilled, his hands freezing in their place as his eyes snapped to look at his mate's face. _

_The older demon visible swallowed, cupping Naruto's chin. "Pardon?" he asked, his voice soft, almost breathless. _

_Naruto opened his eyes, frowning in confusion at Itachi's sudden stillness. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Itachi paused, raising his hand to caress Naruto's cheek, "Your question… it implies that you do not know…" he looked into Naruto's eyes seriously, "Are you completely unaware of what happens in the mating bed?"_

_Naruto flushed and looked away, "It is not as though such a subject is discussed openly in conversations. I am not a soldier; I am not privy to the candid talks that happen in taverns." He glanced at Itachi with a faint scowl, "I am sorry to disappoint."_

"_Kami-sama__…" Itachi whispered hoarsely before gathering his mate in a fierce embrace. He captured Naruto's lips in a deep, fiery and possessive kiss that left the younger demon trembling in his arms. "Disappoint?" he asked, his fingers clenching in Naruto's silvery hair, "Iie, saiai. You have no understanding of how your words have affected me." He whispered kissing Naruto once again. _

_Naruto arched against Itachi with a moan, responding to the lustful kiss with fervor. The older demon rolled onto his back and sat up, his hand blindly moving towards a bowl of scented oil that sat beside their futon. "Shall I explain to you?" Itachi asked, his voice carrying a hint of dark sensuality that Naruto had never encountered, "Shall I explain in detail so that your innocent mind is corrupted by my words?" _

_The younger demon swallowed as he looked into his mate's dark eyes. Sharp fangs teased his nipple and he felt a thrill of danger running down his spine. He had unlocked something within his mate, a raw, feral quality that he had never seen in the usually composed demon. "Answer me, Naruto." Itachi commanded softly, his fangs digging into Naruto's shoulder, drawing a sharp cry from him. _

"_Yes."_

"_Hmm." The older demon purred. "I shall indulge you." He murmured, his oil drenched fingers trailing down Naruto's back. "There is much pleasure is mating." He whispered in his mate's ear, licking the appendage sensually, "So much pleasure, especially when it occurs between two demons in love. You love me, do you not, saiai?" he asked huskily, smirking when Naruto shuddered in his arms. _

"_Very much…" Naruto whispered, combing his fingers through Itachi's hair._

_The dark demon captured Naruto's wandering hand and guided down his chest. "Have you ever felt this?" he asked hoarsely as he forced Naruto's fingers to form a fist around his arousal. "Have you ever felt a keen desire that caused your body to react like this?" he asked as Naruto's flushed face pressed against his neck. When his mate nodded, he smirked, "You felt this when you thought of me?" _

_Naruto jerked in his embrace, looking at him with wide eyes and for Itachi, that was answer enough. He leaned forward, his eyes hooded as he licked his lips to moisten them. "That pleases me." He murmured, tightening his arms around Naruto while his sly fingers dipped between the globes of Naruto's behind to caress a hidden treasure. _

_The younger demon stiffened in his arms, looking baffled while his body instinctively reacted to the intimate touch. "Itachi…?"_

_Wordlessly, Itachi pressed on, the tip of his finger entering the orifice carefully. "Close you eyes, my precious one." He whispered hypnotically into Naruto's ear, "Feel the effect of my actions." His slick finger pressed on, "This is where I shall possess you, Naruto." He purred, "You will accept me and I shall posses you and we shall be mates in the truest sense."_

_Naruto bit his lip, shivering with faint desire yet confused by the awkward invasion of his body. _

_He tensed abruptly at the first sting, squirming when two fingers, instead of one slipped into his body. He swallowed, the fine hairs on his body standing on end as he buried his face into Itachi's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his mate. "Hush now." Itachi murmured as Naruto whispered his name, "Relax." He whispered, "Breathe slowly, love."_

_Itachi took Naruto's hand and dipped it into the bowl of oil along with his before guiding the hand towards his arousal. _

"_Naruto…" he breathed, his lips pressed against the sensitive skin on his mate's skin as those slender, faintly callused fingers coated his erection with oil. Feeling Itachi's tremble at his touch just as helplessly as he had trembled for Itachi boosted his confidence. He pressed faint kisses against Itachi's shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of those fingers moving within his body. _

_They met each other in a kiss, groaning when Itachi's tongue caressed Naruto's lips before delving into his mouth. Naruto's nails dug into the tense muscles of Itachi's shoulder as his hips moved slightly in response to the thrust of Itachi's fingers. _

_The older demon tore his lips away from his mate's, stilling Naruto's hand with a groan, "Enough." He whispered in a strangled gasp, "I will be completely undone if you continue." He confessed before moving abruptly, rolling Naruto onto his back as he settled himself between his legs once again. "Brace yourself." He warned hoarsely before pressing in. _

_Naruto let out a faint cry and arched feebly as Itachi slipped into his body. The experience was indescribable. He felt almost too full. A startling mixture of pain and intense pleasure disoriented him and he clutched onto Itachi desperately. _

_Itachi leaned forward with a hiss, his eyes holding Naruto's captive, "__This__ is mating." He whispered before pulling out and thrusting forward slowly, his gaze never leaving Naruto's flushed face. "No joining of two souls can be more intimate than this is, saiai." He whispered, his eyes gleaming as Naruto tossed his head back, glorious in his abandon. _

_Naruto let out a gasping moan, his fingers feebly clutching onto the sheets as Itachi leaned forward. He brought Naruto's legs onto his shoulders and thrusting in with almost savage passion. _

_Naruto bit his lip viciously, groaning at the metallic smell of blood hit the air. He felt so wild, everything felt unrestrained and otherworldly. Itachi's gleaming eyes, his swollen lips and ruffled hair spoke of absolute abandon. His breath came in fast gasps as the speed and desperation of their movements increased. The heat of his body increased even as the air around them cooled to a startling degree. His power was slipping out of his control._

_Shadows darkened as Itachi's youki rose to match his. The lights flickered and the moon itself seemed to have gone into hiding. Amidst absolute darkness and numbing cold, their bodies glowed, entwined and covered in sweat. _

_Naruto whispered pleas in Itachi's ear, gasping with every thrust of Itachi's hips. He sank deeper and deeper into the world of passion with Itachi as his guide. It was almost painful, the intense pleasure that assaulted them. It had both of them moving helplessly in an instinctual rhythm, neither of them capable of controlling their feelings. _

_A teardrop froze on Naruto's cheek, gleaming like a diamond on the pale skin. Itachi leaned forward, his lips closing upon the frigid fragment and he listened to Naruto choking sobs as he arched and tossed his head from side to side in passion. _

"_Naruto…" he groaned, "saiai…" _

_Naruto surged forward, grasping Itachi's face and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Their tongue caressed each other, her mouths sucking and making love just as their bodies did. Naruto and Itachi trembled, their eyes glazed and skin flushed. _

_Itachi's long fingers closed upon Naruto's arousal and it took only that one faint touch before Naruto tore himself away from his mate's lips and cried out in release. His entire body quaked and shook with pleasure, his nails digging into the pale skin of Itachi's shoulder, leaving behind bloody crescent shaped wounds. _

_Itachi instantly latched onto Naruto's neck and suckled forcefully on the skin. Naruto's body tightened like a vice around him, testing his limits, pushing him towards the edge. He couldn't do anything as his teeth sank into Naruto's flesh, his hips thrusting widely. _

"_Itachi…" Naruto called out hoarsely and the older demon stiffened, his body moving jerkily. _

_There was a loud growl and Itachi tossed his head back, his hips snapping forward while Naruto gasped, feeling the warmth of Itachi's release feeling him completely. _

_Itachi's head dropped, his eyes focusing on Naruto's face, watching in fascination as those frozen tears on his mate's face slowly melted away. He reached forward, cupping Naruto's cheek, kissing him tenderly before pressing his nose against the marked skin of Naruto's throat. _

_He sank tiredly unto Naruto's body, groaning softly when Naruto's warm arms came up to wrap around him. Both of them had to focus to pull their youki back, allowing light to pierce the darkness and the warmth of the fire to chase away the cold. _

_Suddenly, Itachi shivered and Naruto looked down at him in concern. "Itachi?"_

_The older demon took a deep breath through his nose, his lips curling into a languid, sensual smirk. "My scent…" he whispered huskily, "has stained yours forever."_

_He looked up at his Naruto. "I have captured you… __forever__."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto spun on his heel, waving his hand forcefully in one direction. Instantly a shield of thick, impenetrable ice formed around a small group of demons, effectively saving them from the enemy's arrows.

"Naruto! Don't waste your energy! They can defend themselves." His father commanded as he killed another demon with a slash of his sword. Naruto nodded, wordlessly heeding the order as he caught his opponent's sword with his, stoically ignoring the sneering face.

"The baby prince thinks he can defeat us!" The demon in front of him mocked.

Naruto simply arched a brow before vanishing from sight and appearing behind the demon. His sword was already running through his opponent when he registered that the prince had disappeared from his sight. "When one is fighting, it is best not to open one's mouth and gloat." He whispered to himself before turning to engage another opponent.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Itachi gracefully moving through the enemy, killing demons with skill and ease that was rarely ever seen. He smiled faintly, despite his situation as concentrated on his opponent.

Every battle was turning out to be the same. Naruto would think that things were in their favor when suddenly the numbers of their enemy would increase. It bothered Naruto more than he admitted to his mate and father. There was something definitely amiss. He had the feeling that an outside party was involved.

How else would they be able to gather so many soldiers for their cause?

It was not long before the enemy faction started showing signs of losing once again. Naruto kept a keen eye on them, noting an unusual sense of desperation amongst them. He had a feeling that if they won tonight, their enemy would not be able to recover from it.

He knew that a cornered animal was much more dangerous than a free one.

Almost instinctively, he made his way towards Itachi. It was best if they stayed together. The situation was about to get dangerous.

Just as that thought entered his mind, there was a rain of burning arrows. Naruto grimaced, quickly placing himself behind his mate, his hands spread out to encase them in a globe of pure ice.

Itachi let out a breath, the utter coldness of Naruto's power hardly affecting him while others that surrounded them shivered. The Prince moved in a blur, his sword barely visible as it cut through their enemies. "There is danger afoot, Itachi. Be careful. They are becoming desperate."

"I can see that." Itachi answered, his eyes calmly scanning their opponents, watching their restlessness. "This is not a battle they can afford to lose."

"Watch your back." Naruto warned before collapsing the globe that protected them. Itachi only gave a small nod before engaging his opponent once again. Both of them made a conscious effort to stay within the sight of each other.

Almost absently, in a gesture of instinctive protectiveness, Naruto reached out, grabbing Itachi's arm and pulling him away just as a long and sharp spear landed where his mate had once stood. He turned around, grunting as he blocked another strike from his opponent. "Keep your eyes open, Itachi." He hissed, "There are many who are still hid-"

There was a wet gurgle.

Itachi spun around, his face ashen as he felt it. The pain assaulted him almost as soon as it assaulted Naruto. With wide eyes, he caught his mate before he could fall, a sword sticking out of his chest that was obviously meant for Itachi. The weapon would have hit Itachi had Naruto not spun them around at the last moment. "Naruto…"

It seemed as though the entire world had frozen when Naruto opened his pained eyes to stare at him. Everyone had stilled, both enemies and allies looking at the fallen form of the prince in shock and disbelief.

Itachi's hands trembled as he carefully removed the sword from the wound, wincing when Naruto let out a pained gasp. The entire world started moving then, an enemy coming up behind the dazed Itachi to kill him while he was distracted by his mate's injuries.

Naruto's eyes widened before he waved a trembling hand, gasping with the effort of drawing his power to the surface. A barrier of ice surrounded them with only his desire to protect Itachi powering it. His breath started coming in short, hurried gasps and Itachi reached forward with a trembling hand to press against his wound. "Naruto… saiai, drop the barrier." He whispered but Naruto shook his head, "Don't do this…" his voice was quivered with pain, "Drop the barrier, focus your youki on the wound… heal it." He pressed has palm against the wound, watching helpless as the blood didn't stop, as his flowed at speeds that made his breath catch in his throat. "_Naruto…_ please." He reached forward and pressed soft, desperate kisses on his mate's face, "_Please_…"

"I… c-can't." Naruto whispered feebly, "t-he wound is to-oh…" he let out a moan of pain when Itachi pressed harder, trying to stop the blood.

"Naruto… don't do this to me." Itachi whispered desperately, "My heart, my soul, don't do this… try, please."

Naruto's eyes looked beyond Itachi, watching four enemy demons assaulting the barrier. He knew that his mate was in no condition to fight. He could see both his and Itachi's fathers trying to make their way towards them but knew that until they did, he couldn't release the barrier. Silently, his eyes met Itachi's and he shook his head, bringing his hand up to cup Itachi's face and pulling him down. His mind was clouded in worry even as he struggled to breathe. If he died now, Itachi would soon follow. Their bond was too intense, too strong to let Itachi live without slipping into insanity.

He pressed a soft kiss against Itachi's forehead and gathered enough strength to whisper a prayer that also doubled as a spell.

"_With my soul's desire to guard and my love's power to protect, I grant you that which I have owned since birth._" Naruto gasped as he felt the effect of the spell, "_With the sacrifice of my blood, I bestow upon you eternal protection. Let no one touch my beloved with the intention to harm. Let no one possess the power to bring my soul-mate to his knees. With the sacrifice of my life-_"

"No!" Naruto held Itachi in his place with his remained strength, knowing that the older demon wouldn't dare to forcefully stop him. "Naruto, stop!"

"_With the sacrifice of my life, let him be granted invulnerability. Let my gifts be his, let my blood's power grant him control of all that is cold. Let my love's potency cast this spell on his soul._"

Naruto raised his hand and pressed his bloodied fingertips to his forehead with a feeble smile, "_I protect thee._"

Itachi reacted instantly when Naruto's arms weakened around him, not caring about the blood that lingered on his forehead or the crimson droplets that tickled down into his eyes, causing them to sting. He clutched Naruto's face between his hands, his eyes narrowed and fierce, "Don't you dare." He hissed, "Naruto… no, no! You cannot do this, my precious one. You cannot do this to me…" He whispered, his lips against his mate's watching as those brilliant eyes started to dull. "_No…_"

"_Saiai…_"

Itachi stared at Naruto, his intense black eyes clouded with gut-wrenching pain, watching as those almost blue lips parted in a last, loving smile. "_I protect thee._"

The roar of pain that followed affected everyone, allies and enemy alike. They were all demons. None of them was capable of ignoring the sheer agony that a person experience when they lost their mate.

Many slapped their hands onto their ears as the roar turned into a hollow, keening cry, a morbid song that echoed throughout the silent battlefield, bringing remorse to every heart.

"_Naruto…_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was a vision of beauty that Itachi was certain he would never forget. He watched as the first rays of the morning sun caressed his new mate's fine silver hair. Even though he knew that Naruto was his to touch, he hesitated, unwilling to break the beautiful stillness of the moment. _

_Therefore, he observed silently as those hooded blue eyes gazed out of the open shoji doors. He was content with just lying there with Naruto cradled in his embrace. It was their first morning together as mates and neither one of them was willing to do anything but relax. _

_Slowly, the older demon ran his fingers down Naruto's naked back, marveling at the smooth, pale skin. His lips twitched as Naruto turned a little and pressed soft kisses on the pale skin of his chest. There was silent affection in Naruto's actions. A loving tenderness in his touches as his fingers drew small, indescribable patterns on his arm. He watched as those glorious eyes turned toward him, hazy with pleasure and sleep but beautiful all the same. _

"_You look thoughtful." Naruto murmured, breaking the silence with his soft voice. _

_Itachi dipped his head, his nose buried into his mate's hair. "Merely contemplating my fortune."_

_Naruto chuckled, "Again with those pretty words."_

_Itachi's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "A pretty mate deserves pretty words." Those silvery blue eyes flashed in anger, the pale skin turning rosy and Itachi chuckled, "Of course, pretty is too small a word to describe your numerous gifts."_

_Naruto shot him an amused look despite his irritation, "If I didn't know better, I would have said that you are a poet, Itachi."_

"_Well…" Itachi murmured as he rolled Naruto onto his back, smirking down at his mate, "Your presence is certainly an inspiration. With you as my muse, I can certainly be a poet."_

_Naruto tsked and waved a finger at him in mock reprimand. "Flattery is hardly necessary." Naruto said with a smile._

_Looking down at those laughing blue eyes, Itachi couldn't deny that he was the most fortunate man on earth. As he leaned down to steal his mate's lips in a kiss, he smiled. They were tied to each other with the most potent bonds. It was bliss to know that Naruto was his for eternity. That their souls were bound together for eternity._

_There was nothing but happiness ahead of them. Itachi could picture in his mind that even a century from now, they would share the same regard for each other, that their love would be just as potent and their bond stronger, growing with understanding and familiarity. There would be children of course. Perfect, beautiful children since nothing that Naruto would create could ever be imperfect. _

_He hummed softly as he sank into his mate, feeling the fire burning in his veins once again. Naruto's glorious eyes smiled up at him and Itachi was lost._

_He was looking forward to their forever. _


	3. Kiyoshi

**Title: Unspoken bonds**

**Author: Agni**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: According to Lord Alfred Tennyson, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Is it really?**

**Pairing: Itachi/Naruto.**

**Warnings: Prepare yourself for a truck full of angst, anger and pure twistedness. This is a dark story. The most unnerving one that I have ever written. There is Dubious consent lemon in this chapter. I wouldn't call it outright rape because the situation itself is not normal. So prepare yourself for something darkly unrealistic and the closest thing to horror that I would ever write. (I am probably overestimating this, but better safe than sorry.)**

**I am warning you that both Itachi and Naruto are completely out of character. Almost unrecognizable from canon and it was purposefully done. This is long, almost frightening, deranged and every other synonym you can come up with. **

**Those who want to flame me after reading this, I apologize in advance. I don't know why I wrote this but it is still here. It is something so far and beyond my comfort zone that I am amazed that I wrote it. **

**Anusha… please, consider yourself warned in particular. Don't come to my home to murder me in my sleep once you are done with this. Yes, I have butchered our Itachi and Naruto beyond recognition and it pains me just as much as it is likely to pain you. (And don't send Seph after me either, I have Jenova on my side.) **

**This story is dedicated to **_**Starsofyaoi. **_**Don't take it in the wrong sense. You are my best online buddy and I heart you. Just because this dark, morbid thing is dedicated to you doesn't mean anything. You are the sweetest girl and the most amazing writer. **

**Have fun.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kiyoshi**

_Theirs was a story without an end. _

_A story that was stuck in a comma filled with pain, slowly descending into darkness. _

_Theirs was a love that was once pure, full of cherished innocence _

_Until time and separation turned it into something as ugly._

_Theirs was a story that was interrupted by fate in the cruelest way _

_And now the final chapter is being written._

_Unfortunately, there is no happiness in this little fairytale _

_And no wide-eyed innocents in this play._

_Only madness and two empty hearts suffer silently at the will of fate._

**Kiyoshi**

**

* * *

  
**

'_Extraordinary.'_

His mind whispered to him for that was the only manner in which he could describe the man. He was beyond ordinary, beyond anything he had ever seen. He was beautiful but Kiyoshi had seen many men who were just as striking. However, there was something about him… his unnatural intensity, the way his haunting black eyes followed Kiyoshi's every move that made him believe that he was extraordinary.

Their eyes had met only once and yet it seemed as though he had claimed him in a single glance.

He turned away, scowling as a mixture of dread and excitement assaulted him.

He knew of him of course. He was Takahashi Itachi, the Lord of the Takahashi clan and a very strong and skilled swordsman. Rumors stated that he was in close and personal contact with the Emperor himself.

Moreover, he was now linked to their family through his sister who had married his brother.

"Nii-san, is something the matter?" He turned to look at his sister-in-law, Miyamoto Shouko, and shook his head, not looking in the mysterious man's direction.

"Nothing." He whispered to her, "Just felt a chilly wind."

Deep grey eyes looked at him piercingly for a moment before the woman nodded with a gentle smile. "It is rather cold, isn't it?" Shouko asked as she gazed at the beautiful snow-covered garden. "However, Kentarou-chan seems to enjoy this weather." She stated with an amused smile.

Kiyoshi eyes drifted towards the said child at the mention of his new nephew. His older brother, Kenichi was proudly showing off his heir to their relatives and the baby seemed to be enjoying all that attention. "Kentarou-chan is just like Ken-nii-san." He said, "He enjoys being the center of attention."

"Yes." Shouko stated but there was an odd note in her voice. Kiyoshi looked at her in question and was graced with an amused smile. "And you do not seem to cherish attention as much as your brother and nephew do." She slyly and subtly gestured towards her brother who was still watching Kiyoshi with his intense onyx gaze.

Kiyoshi glanced at Itachi before turning his head away while narrowing his eyes in irritation.

There was a breathy chuckle, almost inaudible and it seemed as though it was meant for his ears only. He glanced at him with a faint scowl, watching as those lips curled in a small, amused smirk.

Suddenly, Itachi disappeared from his sight he started in surprise when he felt a presence at his back. He looked about and was startled to notice that Shouko was no longer standing beside him and every one else had gone inside the house to escape for the cold.

"Miyamoto-san." A voice whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes, resolutely forcing himself not to react. "Isn't this the first time we have spoken to each other?"

He stilled as his cold breath landed on his cheek and he tried to calm himself. Why was he affecting him so much?

"Do you not follow the common codes of decency, Takahashi-san?" he asked, swallowing his reaction and narrowing his eyes.

He seemed amused, "Blunt." He whispered, "Blunt, shrewd, unbecomingly reckless and bold. Those are the words often used to describe you, Kiyoshi-san. However, they failed to mention your stunning beauty." He tensed when he felt him take a step closer. Itachi was not touching him but he was close enough to make him uncomfortable. "They say that you are without emotions, that you haven't spoken a kind word to anyone and are full of conceit."

Kiyoshi brought his hands to his lips, concealing his twitching lips. "Is that so?" Icy blue eyes glanced at the man standing behind him. "I was unaware that a man of your station pays heed to gossip."

He stiffened suddenly Itachi's hands settled on his hips. It was too bold, too possessive for Kiyoshi to ignore or excuse. He turned around swiftly, his hand grasping Itachi's in a vice-like grip. "Your audacity astounds me." He hissed, his expression frigid.

A frightening smirk crossed the older man's lips as he leaned forward, his lips just a whisper away from Kiyoshi's. "Does it?" he asked softly, "But you _know_ me," he whispered and Kiyoshi frowned in confusion, "You know me so well… all you have to do is remember, love."

His breath caught in his throat. Up close, the intensity of Itachi's eyes was all-consuming. He took a quick, instinctive step back, unnerved by the predatory light in his gaze. His instincts had not been wrong. There was something unnatural about him. His body radiated coldness instead of heat and his skin was pale… silky, without even a single blemish…

"And very perceptive, it seems." Itachi murmured thoughtfully, looking at him with interest. He raised his hand, seeming as though he was about to touch him but Kiyoshi recoiled even before their skins could make contact. He smirked and pulled back. "Just like him…" he whispered, much to Kiyoshi's confusion, "Haven't changed a bit… I would have thought that you would have softened a bit."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked sharply, suspicion lining his voice, "I am afraid you have mistaken me for someone else."

Instantly, Itachi, with one hand cupping his chin and the other around his waist in a possessive hold, trapped Kiyoshi. "Don't be so wary of me." He spoke softly in his ear, but there was a hint of steel that lent a dangerous tone to his words. "I am not patient enough to wait a year for you to submit to me again. Adjust quickly…" he warned.

His words chilled Kiyoshi and he looked at him with wide eyes.

Itachi smirked at him, a dangerous, wicked smirk and drew away, as sly as a snake.

There was something lifeless about him, a faint sense of emptiness and loss. Sanity barely lingered in his eyes but the manner in which he looked at Kiyoshi was unsettling, intruding and yet very intimate.

It was for the first time in his adult life that Kiyoshi couldn't hold another man's gaze. He turned his head away, swallowing the resentment he felt at his defeat.

For it was defeat. It was a brief moment of submission that the man in front of him caught instantly. Pleasure and triumph graced Itachi's regal, unearthly features and Kiyoshi felt sick in his heart. The decay he could sense in the man pained him. The cruel twist of Itachi's mouth should have made him wary of him but all Kiyoshi could feel was a certain sense of helplessness and sorrow.

"What…" he asked, almost to himself, baffled by his own feelings.

His icy blue eyes glowed in anger and confusion as he shoved the man away from him, his hand instinctively going toward his sword. "What are you doing to me?" he asked dangerously.

Itachi leaned back, looking amused but his eyes didn't hold any hint of humor. They were serious, intense and dangerous. "You cannot deny me for long." His words were confident, almost prophetic. "You cannot deny your heart and your soul for long."

Kiyoshi frown, his fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword.

The older man took a step away, those inhuman eyes trailing down Kiyoshi body possessively.

Kiyoshi couldn't bring himself to speak but his body burned at the caress of Itachi's gaze. There was something achingly familiar about the man. It was like a vague, precious memory, just out of his reach, tormenting him with its elusive presence.

For a long moment, Kiyoshi couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't know what he could say.

Itachi unnerved him.

Abruptly, the urge to flee was overpowering. The man's presence, his intense, knowing eyes and those ethereal features woke something painful in him. He felt as though he was falling willingly into an abyss of dark memories and remembered pain.

Kiyoshi took a step back, his breath escaping him in short, fevered pants. His head was pounding, his vision swimming as unknown panic assaulted him.

In front of him, Itachi's lips curled into a triumphant smile and Kiyoshi suppressed a curse that was aching to escape him.

Spinning on his heel, he ran. He couldn't stay.

He didn't have the courage to.

* * *

Archery was very soothing. The constant, intense focus that it demanded helped keeping his thoughts away from darker contemplations.

The pounding headache in his temples, the exhaustion coming from another night of sleeplessness and bad dreams did nothing to deter him. One after another, time after time, he released his arrows, hitting the target with unmatched precision.

Archery was his escape.

In a curt voice, he ordered a servant to fetch his arrows and scowled, observing his callused fingers.

Images lingered at the forefront of his mind. Somehow, in an odd twist of fate, he could remember his dreams now. All his life, he had ached to know what those phantom memories were and now that he knew, he wished he had never seen them.

He had seen that disturbing person in his dream. He clearly remembered those intense eyes and yet they were different. They had been wise and intelligent but the dark knowledge and pain that he had seen in reality was absent.

The man had been unnerving; even in his dreams, but in his dreams he was someone innocent, someone pure and untainted. He had been someone who took pleasure in simple things.

Itachi had been there…

And he had been Naruto.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes, his fingers tightening around his bow as he contained a snarl.

Itachi and Naruto…

'_What a tragic, romantic, painful story…_' Kiyoshi thought to himself, a darkly sarcastic smirk twisting his handsome features. '_A story of innocence, of pure love, mischief and loss… an idyllic little tale that has no meaning in reality! _'

He snarled and snatched the arrow from his servant, notching it on his bow and letting it go, watching with vicious satisfaction as it hit the target dead center.

"_All you have to do is remember, love…_"

"I am _not_ Naruto." He whispered to himself as he let another arrow fly.

"_But you know me… you know me so well…_"

Kiyoshi closed his eyes once again, with sheer force of will, pushing those disturbing thoughts away.

He looked at his target in silent determination.

"I will never be Naruto."

His arrow missed.

* * *

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Kenichi said with a smile, startling his wife.

Shouko looked away from her brother-in-law who was practicing archery and gazed at her husband with a frown. "Beautiful…" she flushed and shook her head, "I wasn't admiring hi-"

"I know you weren't." Kenichi interrupted and settled down beside her, "I was merely stating a fact." He chuckled at Shouko's indignant glare and relaxed. "You are too easy to tease, aisai."

She glared at him but he ignored her and continued looking at his brother. "Beautiful and fascinating. He always has been." When she looked at him in confusion, he elaborated. "I was five when he was born; I remember… it was a dark, silent night when he took his first breath. I remember how softly he cried, how quiet he was." He shook his head, "That's why father gave him the name _'Kiyoshi'. _Fitting."

Shouko turned towards Kiyoshi and frowned thoughtfully. Naruto hadn't been quiet. He was always playful, boisterous and the center of attention. To think that in this life he was-

"He has always been… _different._" Her husband whispered softly, "He didn't start speaking until he was well past three years old… it worried our parents. Even after he started speaking, he rarely uttered a word." Kenichi smiled fondly as Kiyoshi hit the bull's eye with expert precision. "During that time, I think father was relieved that I was the first born and therefore the heir." He chuckled, "All of us were surprised when he started his studies."

Shouko looked at him in question, "How so?"

"He was just so…" he paused with a faint frown, "Brilliant…" he shook his head, "No, not brilliant. Sometimes I felt as though he already knew everything he was being taught. Everything came to him so easily. To me it seemed as though the knowledge was there, somewhere buried in his mind and his teachers just awakened it. Everything he touched, he easily mastered." He smiled sadly, "I would have been jealous. He caught up to me in an instant. I would have been but…"

"But?"

Kenichi observed his younger brother keenly, his eyes solemn. "It wasn't natural." He whispered, "His silence… his pain. It isn't natural. The sadness of this world hasn't touched him. Father and I saw to it. He has never been hurt, never been scolded, never been hit… never. He has never seen the ugliness of battle and war, Shouko and yet-" he combed his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "And yet it feels as though he has faced great sorrow and heartache in his life. How can a child so coddled wake up in the middle of the night, sobbing and shaking in terror? How can he imagine himself killing others, seeing blood, watching someone he loved get hurt when he has never experienced such things?"

Shouko stilled, looking at her husband in shock.

"It has always been there." He whispered, "This air of melancholy and loss has always been there around him, even when he was a child. His smiles were never innocent. His laughter always carried a hint of mocking darkness in it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't draw a genuine smile from him. My baby brother was silently suffering and I couldn't do anything."

"Keni-"

"Then you came along." Kenichi whispered, his piercing black eyes looking at her. Shouko stilled, baffled yet somewhat nervous. "You and your brother. _Itachi._"

The manner in which Kenichi said Itachi's name sent panic racing through her veins.

"How many times had I listened to the same name spilling from my otouto's lips when he woke from a nightmare, dazed and confused?" he said softly, his eyes hard and unforgiving, "I thought it was a coincidence." He confessed, "The mention of your brother garnered no response from Kiyoshi. He didn't even remember the name _Itachi_. He never remembered anything from those nightmares of his. I passed it off as a coincidence. It never occurred to me that your brother and Kiyoshi had never met and that was the reason why otouto didn't recognize him."

Jet black eyes narrowed calculatingly, "But that was until last night." He murmured, "You must think that I am a fool, Shouko." He whispered frostily, "Assuming that I could be so easily distracted by the presence of my son that I would ignore my little brother's pain. I saw it."

Shouko flinched, "Kenichi I-"

"I saw it. I saw the manner in which your brother's eyes followed him. Not once did your brother gaze stray. I saw the interaction between them… I saw how you cunningly left my brother alone with that man so they could talk. I saw how Kiyoshi responded… how disturbed he was."

Shouko swallowed and looked into her husband's piercing eyes, "I'm sorry."

"_Sorry?_" Kenichi asked with a scoff, "Shouko, you may be my wife but know your place." He hissed softly in her ear, aware that his brother had just glanced at them. He didn't want to make Kiyoshi suspicious, "If my brother is hurt by your or your brother's actions, the consequences for you…" he paused, brushing his lips against her cheek dangerously, "Will be severe."

Shouko closed her eyes, trembling faintly. There was a reason why Kenichi was her mate despite being a human.

He was dangerous.

"Kiyoshi is my brother's mate…" she confessed, wincing slightly when Kenichi's hissed in anger, "Long ago, Kiyoshi was Naruto… he sacrificed himself to save nii-san's life. He gave my brother a blessing that was so strong that it made Itachi practically indestructible." She gazed at Kiyoshi sadly, "The blessing became more of a curse to Itachi. His mate died and he couldn't follow. The spell protects Itachi from everyone, including himself."

Kiyoshi pulled away from her and glanced at his little brother with narrowed eyes, "Kiyoshi was a demon in his past life?"

Shouko chuckled hoarsely, "Not just any demon, anata. He was a demon prince. I'm sure you have heard about the old legend of Yukimura Naruto and the battle that ended with the loss of his life?"

Kenichi stilled and looked at her with wide eyes, "That's a nearly five hundred year old tale." He whispered, "Are you saying…" he trailed off in disbelief.

"Sometimes death is mercy, anata." She whispered softly, "Sometimes when you are saving someone's life, you aren't doing them a favor." She reached forward and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "There is a reason why mates die together. Living alone is too painful to comprehend." She looked at him with love blatant in her eyes, "We demons dedicate ourselves to our mates and can never be complete without them. I chose to give up my powers to be with you, so that I could grow old and die with you. Itachi would do the same for Kiyoshi-nii-san. I am certain of it."

Kenichi turned to look at his brother, frowning thoughtfully. Kiyoshi seemed pale even though his arrows never failed to meet their target. His beautiful blue eyes were troubled and stormy but still intensely focused. There was a slight tired slouch in his frame but Kenichi doubted that anyone would notice it.

"I may forgive many things, Shouko, but causing my little brother pain is not one of those things." He whispered warningly, "Tell your brother to tread carefully or I might just grant him his wish and end his life."

Kiyoshi missed.

Shouko watched as her husband stilled before standing and walking over to his brother. She smiled slightly when Kenichi ruffled Kiyoshi's hair, his hand lingering in a sweetly protective gesture on his younger brother's cheek.

She could understand Kenichi's feelings. Somehow, Kiyoshi, with all his brilliance and grace, always seemed so achingly fragile. In her eyes, the difference between Kenichi and Kiyoshi too obvious. Her husband, with his tall, broad-shouldered frame, excluded strength. On the other hand, Kiyoshi was graceful and elegant but glaringly more vulnerable than Kenichi was.

Despite Kiyoshi's prodigious skills, Kenichi was always the stronger one.

Closing her eyes, she worried her lower lip. Itachi wasn't as… as gentle as he used to be. He wasn't the indulgent, affectionate, teasing mate that Naruto knew.

When Naruto died, he left behind a wound that grew and festered. Over the years it that started to consume Itachi, a constant throbbing pain that would never go away. It ate at her brother, dragging him further and further into the dark world of loneliness and despair.

Shouko forcefully stilled her thoughts as Kenichi's laughter reached her ears.

Her lips curled into a small, sad smile when her husband situated himself behind Kiyoshi, no doubt hugging him just to annoy his younger brother. However, even from a distance, she noticed that there was nothing humorous about his expression.

She recognized that protective look for what it was and shook her head in silent remorse.

Even she could tell it was going to end badly. Yet a selfish part within her wanted to give her brother at least a moment of happiness.

Even if at was at the cost of her brother-in-law.

* * *

The game of predator and prey was as old as time itself. A game in which the hunter hunted for something he desired and the prey did its best to escape. In the wild, the hunter's power emerged in the form of short bursts of strength, speed and cunning while the prey's abilities were weaker but more enduring, more patient.

In case of animals, the logic was simple and could be applied without problems. The actions of humans and demons couldn't be so easily explained.

Kiyoshi couldn't escape Itachi. Whether he truly desired to escape the unnerving man was a different issue altogether. One that he wasn't too willing to contemplate.

The demon was relentless in his pursuit, cold, calculating and ruthless.

Sometimes, Kiyoshi felt that the depth of Itachi's love for him was endless and terrifying. The more he looked into it, the more dangers he perceived. There was no beauty or innocence in such a love.

At the same time, Itachi's hatred was just as palpable and just as deep.

The mixture of intense love and intense hatred had produced a creature that was alien and unnatural. It was something that Kiyoshi couldn't escape, didn't want to escape and yet wished desperately to get away from.

Itachi knew no restraint. He acknowledged no rules and respected no authority.

To him Kiyoshi was Naruto.

And Naruto was _his._

He was a replacement.

That was perhaps the most upsetting thing in the twisted affair. It wasn't enough that he was confused about his own feelings towards Itachi, he had to face the fact that Itachi saw him as Naruto.

Kiyoshi had always known that there was something different about him. Very often, he could feel as though he was living someone else's life. When he was a child, he would view the actions of other children with exasperation and a vague sense of amusement. It wasn't the haughty disdain of a particularly intelligent child, it was the almost affectionate amusement of an adult reminiscing on his own childhood days.

As he grew, the feeling of deja-vu kept assaulting him. When he had first lifted his sword, the weight of it was familiar to him and yet he desired to wield something heavier, longer.

His first Nodachi fit perfectly in his grasp, its length and weight pleasing him instead of disappointing him.

Wielding a Nodachi came to him so easily that his masters had to find something else to teach him to keep him engaged.

That proved to be a difficult feat. It seemed as though everything he touched, he mastered. It frustrated him just as much as it frustrated his masters. To him it felt as though he hadn't earned that level of proficiency. It felt as though that knowledge wasn't his.

That was why he became fond of archery. Archery wasn't something he had mastered easily. He had to work hard to gain the level of proficiency that he possessed now. Archery was his own.

He hadn't _borrowed_ Naruto's skills in archery.

He didn't want leftovers from Naruto.

He _definitely_ didn't want to be Naruto's replacement for Itachi.

Stepping quietly into his room, he closed the door behind him.

Almost instantly, he wished he hadn't.

"Why is it that your arrogance doesn't surprise me anymore?" Kiyoshi eyes, his icy blue eyes glittering with suppressed rage. "That you can be so dishonorable as to enter my home, my chambers, without permission in the middle of the night…"

"Honor has no claim over me." The demon sitting comfortably in the dark room said, his was somewhat amused. "Nor does your disgust and disapproval affect me." Itachi's eyes glowing eerily in the darkness, "They are not real despite your best effort to distance yourself from me."

"You have no right to intrude upon my life like this!" Kiyoshi hissed, his face pale with anger. "The past has no significance now."

Itachi stilled, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Kiyoshi. "You remember." He whispered and stood, slowly walking towards Kiyoshi, "You remember what we were… what we had."

Before Itachi could get too close, Kiyoshi raised his hand, placing it on the demon's chest and pushing him away with as much force as he could muster.

Itachi didn't budge. He took a step closer, capturing Kiyoshi's hand in a vice-like grip, "You remember." He whispered once again before pulling the human into his arms, trapping him. "My little mate…" he murmured in Kiyoshi's ear, "My Naruto, naïve and honorable till his very last breath."

Kiyoshi struggled futilely in the firm embrace. "I am _not _Naruto." He said desperately. "I don't lo-" the human choked on the word, unable to complete his sentence.

Itachi's lips curled at the edges into a frightening smirk. "Say it." He challenged, leaning back to look down at Kiyoshi's face, "Say you don't love me. Say that you won't submit to me." He pressed his lips against the smooth skin of Kiyoshi's neck, "Will you be able to deny me, I wonder?" he whispered, his hand fisting in the human's hair to keep him in place, "If I took you now, forced you to submit, will you able to push me away?"

Kiyoshi struggled harder, stomping painfully on Itachi's foot to hurt him but the demon didn't even flinch. "Your feeble human strength can inflict no damage on me." Itachi said, twisting Kiyoshi's hand viciously behind him back, making the human wince in pain and glare at him. "You glared at me with these same exquisite eyes before, Naruto. You tried to push me away then too. You never liked to notion of belonging to someone. I was patient with you then. You were so innocent that I daren't risk hurting you." The demon's grip tightened painfully and Itachi dragged him towards the futon. "I don't have the same patience anymore. I own you, Naruto." Itachi whispered viciously, "And I'll prove it."

"By raping me?" Kiyoshi asked, clearly reading Itachi's intentions. A sneer marred his handsome features as he glared at the demon. "By defiling me in a way you would never have allowed Naruto to be defiled?"

"You know me too well to think that I would resort to such manners." Itachi said, looking at him impassively. His eyes though… his eyes told a different story. There was an ugly, wrathful light in them that stunned Kiyoshi to such an extent that when Itachi's pushed him onto the futon, he fell without struggling.

"You love me." Itachi said with utmost conviction. "Ours was a soul-bond. No matter how many times you are reborn, you'll always be mine." He pinned Kiyoshi's hands above him head, glaring into those blue orbs, "Your body will enjoy no one's touch but mine. _You_ decided that it must be so. When you _blessed_ me…" he spat the word as though it was a curse, "You bound us together in a bond that can never be broken. You tied us into this vicious cycle."

"Itachi, I-"

"You left me." The demon spoke frostily, "You naïve…" he grit his teeth, visibly holding himself back_._ "You thought you were saving me, giving me a chance to live but you forgot that _you_ were my life. You left me alone, taking the easy way out, assuaging all your guilt while I suffered for five hundred years without you. _Five hundred years_ without a mate." Sharp claws dug into Kiyoshi's wrist as Itachi's rage continued to increase.

Kiyoshi sagged against the futon, looking at Itachi's face with wide eyes.

"You can't blame me for what Naruto did." Kiyoshi said, "And you know what he did was out of his devotion for you." He looked steadily into Itachi's eyes, "Tell me, truthfully, wouldn't you have done the same thing in a heart beat for Naruto? In that last moment of desperation, all he could see was you. His primary concern was your safety and he acted accordingly. Granted that it caused you more pain in the end, but he wasn't aware of it. All he wanted to do was save your life. What mate wouldn't think like that?"

Itachi stilled above him, his eyes glittering in age-old anguish and suddenly, the pain and loss that he felt was transferred onto Kiyoshi.

The human struggled under its weight, feeling his breath still in his chest at the sheer agony written on Itachi's face.

Kiyoshi wanted to reach out. He wished so dearly that he could just find the strength to raise his arms and accept Itachi into his arms. The burden of this pain… this love was too much for someone like him. He wasn't Naruto. He didn't have Naruto's strength or innocence.

Naruto loved Itachi until his very last breath. Loved him enough that he could think of nothing and no one but Itachi.

Kiyoshi didn't.

So he turned his head away from those probing eyes, silently rejecting the man in front of him.

And Itachi understood.

* * *

"You can't do this." Shouko whispered urgently, grasping her husband's hand desperately, "You can't allow this, Kenichi, you know it! It will ruin them both." She looked pleadingly into Kenichi's eyes, "There's no telling what Itachi-nii-san will do…"

Kenichi didn't answer, he simply continued to dress. They were going to visit a highly influential family and he wanted to leave a good impression. Although, considering that it was Kiyoshi's omiai, his appearance didn't really count.

And Kiyoshi always impressed people so he wasn't too bothered.

"Are you listening to me!" Shouko shook him, her beautiful eyes narrowed and angry. "Nii-san will not tolerate his Naru-"

"Kiyoshi is not your brother's property." Kenichi said calmly, "And you'd do well, wife, to remember that I only care for my brother's well being and happiness." He looked at her, his black eyes piercing, "As far as I can see, you brother only causes him pain."

"Kiyoshi-nii-san can't have agreed to this!" She cried out in frustration, "He couldn't have. He knows what is at stake! He knows nii-san!"

"Kiyoshi has voiced no objections." He answered, "The girl is beautiful and talented. Her manners are refined and she will be a good wife for Kiyoshi." He raised a brow at her, "He has known her all his life and he approves of her. You really didn't expect that Kiyoshi will marry _Itachi,_ did you? The very notion is ridiculous and what right does your brother have to destroy Kiyoshi's happiness?"

"Kiyoshi will not be happy!" She insisted, "Can't you understand, anata? They share a soul-bond and such a bond cannot be broken. If he marries her, he will be forever miserable. He won't be able to touch her without feeling as though he is betraying nii-san. His body and so-"

"Mind you tongue!" Kenichi snapped, glaring at her, "I'll not have my wife speaking so boldly and imprudently. Have you no shame, Shouko?"

Before Shouko could speak, there was a knock on the door. "Kenichi-sama, the others are ready to depart. They are waiting for you and Shouko-sama."

"Yes, please inform them that we will be there in a moment." Kenichi commanded firmly before turning and narrowing his eyes at his impulsive wife. "You will do nothing to jeopardize this, you understand?" he said in a whisper, "Nothing if you wish to retain my respect for you, Shouko."

Shouko flinched and closed her eyes. He was testing her. He was testing her loyalty and she knew that she couldn't disappoint him.

Itachi was on his own now.

It was to her dismay that she found the woman intended for Kiyoshi to be his perfect match. She was soft-spoken and respectful but her eyes glowed with intelligence and fire. A beautiful liquid grey to compliment Kiyoshi stunning blue.

When Inoue Kyoko spoke, her voice was firm underneath the gentle accent. She had seen Kiyoshi interact with her. Her bright personality seemed to give life to Kiyoshi silent, somber demeanor.

The young woman knew of Kiyoshi's keen intelligence. Her brother-in-law hadn't spoken a word but Kyoko didn't refrain from speaking, somehow knowing that he'd listen and appreciate her.

Shouko sat through the proceedings in silent agony, knowing that things had just gotten worse. Both Inoue and Miyamoto clans were well-known and respected families. Kiyoshi, with his prodigious skills, was considered to be a good catch by any standards.

She glanced at her husband, her eyes pleading, "_Kenichi… please…_"

He looked at her before shaking his head firmly. Despite everything, his eyes were gentle and sympathetic. He didn't like giving her pain but he was looking after his brother's interests. Shouko understood even though she didn't agree.

Itachi was going to be enraged and the only one who'd suffer the consequences of it would be Kiyoshi.

That was something Kenichi failed to understand.

The interview was over before the light of the day faded into night. Kiyoshi was looking a little thoughtful yet not at all disturbed by the prospect of getting married. To Shouko, it almost seemed as though he hadn't given a single thought to Itachi's reaction to this.

She had long ago learned that it was useless to try to read Kiyoshi. His expressions gave nothing away. His eyes were always steady and calm like a peaceful lake, betraying nothing about what existed underneath the surface.

Kenichi seemed pleased with how the interview had been carried out. The fact that Kiyoshi hadn't shown any sighs of distress only added to his satisfaction. He was talking animatedly to his silent brother, his grins carrying a hint of teasing fondness in them.

When she looked closely enough, she saw Kiyoshi's lips twitch in response to his brother's liveliness.

Kiyoshi seemed content.

She wondered as she glanced towards a set of strategically planted Sakura trees, seeing a glimpse of glowing red eyes.

How long would that last?

* * *

"Inoue Kyoko." A voice whispered against his ear and Kiyoshi stiffed, "You mustn't care much for her if you'd so willingly risk her life by choosing her to be your bride."

Icy blue eyes narrowed in anger and he spun around, his long hair slapping against Itachi's cheek. "You impose upon me once again." He hissed, wrapping his yukata tightly around his wet body. The audacity of Itachi to enter his o-furo when he was taking a bath was appalling.

"I will impose upon you whenever I wish." Itachi replied, his dark eyes glittering with possessive rage, "Going behind my back and attending a marriage interview… and you accuse me of being audacious."

"Behind your back?" Kiyoshi sneered, "Now I need your approval to make decisions regarding my life? _Nothing…_" he hissed, "Nothing gives you the right to interfere in my life! Naruto is _dead!_" he said desperately, his heart twisting in unknown anguish, "I am Kiyoshi! I am right here, standing in front of you and I am not Naruto!"

"What name you possess hardly matters, now does it?" Itachi asked coolly, looking at him with those infuriating impassive eyes. "It doesn't change who you are."

"_Who I am?_" Kiyoshi asked, feeling a sense of acute pain and helplessness rising within him. "Ho… how can you claim me when you don't even recognize me? Every time you look at me, you see someone else! You see your beloved Naruto in everything. _I _mean nothing to you. _I_ am just a replacement for _him._" He slapped his hand on his chest to emphasize his point, looking into Itachi's eyes, "Miyamoto Kiyoshi, that's my name. Naruto is dead! Get over it and move on. Stop tormenting me!"

Itachi reacted then, moving so fast that even an archer's keen eyes couldn't track him.

In an instant, Kiyoshi was trapped. Itachi's arms were like bands of iron wrapped firmly around his body. The demon's strength was unshakable and all he could do was struggle feebly and curse while trying to suppress a part of him that simply wanted to melt in that embrace.

He couldn't leave himself open to that kind of pain. Itachi would never be able to love him as Kiyoshi. He knew it. If he gave into the demon now, there would be no turning back.

His future would be full of misery and for once, he wanted to be content, if not happy.

"If you truly love Naruto…" he whispered finally, "Would you have him suffer like this? Forcing him to be with someone he doesn't love?"

Itachi stilled and Kiyoshi pressed for the advantage. He was being selfish but the prospect of submitting to this was frightening. He couldn't. To do so would be disastrous for both of them.

"I have decided to go through with this marriage." Kiyoshi said softly but firmly, gathering his resolve and staring at Itachi in the eyes. "She is to be my wife and she will be under my protection. If you claim to care for me, even the slightest, stay away from her." His hands fisted in Itachi's haori. "Don't stain your hand with the blood of innocent people, Itachi." He whispered, "Your Naruto wouldn't have liked that."

"You claim that you are not Naruto." Itachi said, tightening his arms possessively, "Yet you say such things. If you know of Naruto's feelings with such intimacy, you know that you are Naruto. Deep down, under all that denial, you are him. And you belong to me." He hissed in Kiyoshi's ear. "You will be marrying no one, Naruto." He whispered and Kiyoshi knew that his arguments had fallen on deaf ears.

"Bullshit." Kiyoshi cursed, "What I do is my busin-"

Itachi's kissed silenced him then. Hot, invasive and absolutely incapacitating.

Everything turned black for Kiyoshi at that moment. The touch was so achingly familiar, the taste of those lips, the gentle caress of that tongue was so damn familiar that he was helpless against the assault.

He pushed, almost absently, against Itachi's shoulder, his mind feebly battling against his body and soul and losing ground.

"Look at me and tell me that I have no rights, Naruto." Itachi whispered seductively against his ear, using his powerful arms to keep Kiyoshi trapped. "Tell me you hate me. Tell me that you don't feel this." He pressed his body against his mate's, "And tell me you don't feel the need to respond. If you can say all that without lying, I'll leave you be." He chuckled when Kiyoshi whimpered, fisting his hand painfully in the human's hair. "But you can't, can you?" he taunted, "Because you love me."

"You ba-" Itachi kissed him again, pushing against the wall of his bath, his hands slipping under his clothes to caress moist, naked flesh.

Kiyoshi could do nothing but gasp, falling to his knees as the power to stand, to _think_ left him.

How was it possible? How could just a few simple touches do _so much_ to him?

He struggled once again, feeling desperation rise within him.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't love Itachi. That would ruin him. He wouldn't be able to love anyone else. He wouldn't be able to ever be loyal to anyone but Itachi.

He wouldn't be able to marry Kyoko.

"Please…" he begged, shuddering in want as Itachi's brushed teasing kisses against his neck. "Please, please don't do this, Itachi. Don't make me do this… if" he grasped Itachi's haori desperately, looking at him with frantic blue eyes, "If you love me… even a little… just please le-" he gasped, his eyes wide when he felt two slim fingers inside him, exploring a place that had never been touched.

"_Itachi…_"

_You will dance at my command tonight, Naruto. You will obey me, you will submit to me._

Kiyoshi started at the voice in his mind, letting out a low moan, his nails digging into Itachi's arm. "Wha…" he whispered, a small hiss escaping him as he felt the fingers prod deeper. He tried to squirm away but he urge to push closer was beginning to overwhelm him.

"Just as innocent as you were then, when I first took you… do you remember Naruto?" Itachi asked, his voice deep and amused.

_You have the gift of music on these beautiful lips of yours._

_This night, you will sing for me. That music will be more beautiful than any other sound in this world and only I shall have the privilege of hearing it._

"You didn't know about mating." He whispered, his fingers moving gently, slyly. "I had to teach you everything… but what exquisite pleasure it was… watching your face when you first felt it… my body within yours…" Itachi's eyes burned with passion, "That was _sublime…_"

"Shall I explain in detail so that your innocent little mind is corrupted by my words?" he asked mockingly, repeating what he had said to Naruto all those years ago.

Kiyoshi moaned in misery, his head pounding at the abrupt invasion of memories even as his body hummed with pleasure.

_You love me, do you not, saiai_

"Very much…" Kiyoshi repeating out loud, chocking on a sob.

_You will accept me and I shall posses you and we shall be mates in the truest sense._

Kiyoshi cried out, his head tossed back and his body arching as Itachi slid into him with a single, powerful thrust of his hips.

_No joining of two souls can be more intimate than this is, saiai._

The human sobbed, biting his knuckles as his body accepted the pleasure while his heart suffered under it.

Itachi leaned over him, nuzzling his neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin. His gentleness was mocking Kiyoshi. Telling him that he could and would make Kiyoshi love him, submit to him, dance to his will anytime he wanted.

Itachi had utter and complete control over him.

_I have captured you… __forever__._

He didn't realize when he gave in. When he lost control of his mind and sunk into the blissful pleasure that somehow felt so familiar to him.

Itachi's breath caressed his ear but what the demon was whispering, Kiyoshi could scarcely comprehend. His mind was blank even as he responded to Itachi's kisses. Even as his body moved and pressed against the one above him.

The height of his pleasure was a bright, white explosion that blinded and disoriented him. He could feel an alien warmth seeping into his skin, flooding his entire being but even that was a distant sensation.

All he could sense was one word, spoken by Itachi, whispered so reverently that no one could doubt the demon's love.

_Naruto._

He blinked dazedly.

That was not his name.

It didn't take too long for the reality to sink in. Just as soon as the chill of the night started to assault his sweat-moist skin, he started to emerge from the haze of pleasure, pain and long forgotten memories.

He stayed there, half-sitting, half-lying on the floor of his bath, his yukata still wrapped around his body but barely hiding anything. Slouched in an undignified heap, he looked up at Itachi, finding the man to be flushed with the recent activity but otherwise impeccable as always.

Those same infuriatingly impassive eyes were gazing down at him. Silently watching him. There was no compassion, no love… nothing was there on that face. Not even a hint of desire or passion lingered on those striking features.

Suddenly, he felt as though his chest was caving in and crushing his heart. Shame burned so furiously in his veins that Kiyoshi thought, for a moment, that he'd die with it.

He felt so dirty, so filthy that he couldn't stand to be in his own skin. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. The tickle of semen down his thighs only added to his misery.

As he struggled, Itachi stood and observed. He didn't do anything.

He didn't even lift a fucking finger.

"Is this your revenge?" Kiyoshi asked hoarsely, looking at Itachi with wide, angry eyes. "Is it? Do you like this?" he gestured towards himself, "Do you like what you see? Does this give you pleasure, Itachi?" he stood shakily to his feet, almost instantly slipping to crash painfully against the floor. "You got what you wanted, right?" he whispered, laughing when he noticed that Itachi's hadn't even taken a step forward to help him to his feet. "Misery loves company, right… you are miserable and you wanted me to pay for what happened… you wanted me to pay because I fucking loved you enough to give my life and powers to you… that I loved you enough to step in front of that sword, that I loved you enough to worry about you till there was no breath left in my body."

"I have no desire for revenge." Itachi answered calmly, peacefully.

It made Kiyoshi ferociously angry.

"Liar." He hissed, "What do you want then? For me to acknowledge that I was Naruto… fine… I _was_." He emphasized on the last word, "I _am _Kiyoshi. Naruto loved you… Kiyoshi loves you… without reason, without restraint… and you… you don't love either of us do you? You have forgotten love and turned it into hatred… you have turned it into _insanity!_"

"You know nothing."

"Don't I?" Kiyoshi asked viciously, "Don't I? I am right here… I _know_ the difference between your love and your hatred now. I have felt both. Love was when even the slightest hint of pain from me was unbearable for you. Love was when my dignity, my innocence and my happiness were the only things that mattered to you. _This._" He gestured towards himself in disgust, "This is hate. I tried telling you. I tried, Gods know it. The fact that you can stand there, watch me like this is the proof of your hatred. We could have moved on. I with Kyoko and you with someone else… we wouldn't have been happy but we would have been content but you couldn't let it be… you were determined to ruin us both!"

"We are mates." Itachi hissed, shooting forward to grasp Kiyoshi's chin in a painfully tight grip, "We are mates and I will _not_ have you with anyone else. You are mine. Mine and mine alone. I dare you. Go ahead and marry that woman. I dare you. I will ruin her for you. I will chop off every finger of hers that she dared to touch you with. I will destroy her so utterly that you-"

Kiyoshi punched him, straight in the face, doing more damage to his hand than to Itachi's body.

"Look at you!" Kiyoshi cried out in desperation, "There was a time when you wouldn't even think of saying such things. Using your strength against an innocent woman? That would have gone against every moral you held dear. Naruto would have been ashamed to call you his mate for saying such things!"

That stopped Itachi completely.

Kiyoshi clenched his wounded hand, ignoring the spike of pain that assaulted him.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

"Inoue-san." Kiyoshi greeted the woman softly, refusing to acknowledge her concerned stare as she took in his tired and pale features.

"I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you and your family." He bowed formally to her. "I realize that by drawing away from our agreement I am exposing you to censure. Such is our society that failed marriage interviews are usually considered to be the fault of the woman." He looked at her in the eye, "And considering that the fault lies in me, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you aren't blamed for this."

"Miyamoto-san." She whispered softly, her eyes looking at him with carefully disguised pain. Kiyoshi could see it and his sorrow was even more acute because of it. "My family was given no reason for this abrupt withdrawal." She said, "But… I have known Miyamoto-san since childhood and know that there is a reason for this. I…" she paused, moving her gaze away from him demurely, "I have always been partial towards Miyamoto-san but if I am not considered wor-"

"Don't say it." Kiyoshi whispered, closing his eyes. "I am aware of your feelings, Kyoko." He admitted, "And I am honored to have the affection of such a beautiful and wise woman."

"But Kiyoshi-san will not accept me."

"I am not capable of injustice." He whispered, "And our marriage would be a grave injustice against you. I find myself… incapable of being the husband you deserve. You have no notion of what I am, Kyoko, of what I have become."

She looked at him in confusion but Kiyoshi didn't bother explaining himself. "I planned to go forth with this marriage even though I knew I wasn't capable of loving you." He confessed, "Because I knew that I would respect you and treat you with care. I am fond of you. We would have been happy, Kyoko. I planned to let you miss out on true love knowing that it was unlikely that you'd find it. You love me and I could give you myself." He swallowed, "But… I have become tainted now. Marrying you means that I'd expose you to certain things that you shouldn't be exposed to. I would have made you miserable, just as miserable and pitiful as I am now."

He laughed bitterly and Kyoko flinched, closing her eyes in pain at the sound. She had no right to ask him about his troubles. He had denied her that right.

But she still worried over his obvious pain.

"Kyoko," he said gently as he turned towards her, "Don't forgive me. I have always encouraged your attachment to me. I gave it room to grow because I knew love was beyond me. You were someone I was familiar with, someone who understood me better than anyone with the exception of nii-san. I planned on getting married to you since I was sixteen, Kyoko. I encouraged you to think of it, wish for it but now…" he seemed guilty, "I have almost ruined your heart for other men. I cannot forgive myself for that."

The young woman looked at him silently, watching the anguish cloud his unique blue eyes. How many times had she gazed into those eyes and wished to see love?

When she had been on the doorstep of womanhood, she was attracted to his sheer and unusual beauty. The impact of those stunning blue eyes at first glance was breathtaking. Everything about him had been so majestic, like an exotic predatory animal.

The charm of his appearance started to fade away as she grew more mature. His silent, somber demeanor and his wise and gentle ways drew her to him then. He was a guardian, quiet and ever-watchful. He protected those he could protect and his honesty spared no one. He could be kind or cruel with his words and that earned him a rather dubious reputation.

She understood him.

Now, as a woman who was so much in love with him, who knew him so well, she forgave him.

She knew that society would question her. Their marriage to each other had long been anticipated. Ever since she was a little girl, following him around, tripping and running to keep up with his long legs, people had speculated.

She could hear those words in her mind. She remembered the indulgent smiles she got from her parents when she stopped referring to Kiyoshi with the honorific of "_nii-san_".

She also knew that by Kiyoshi's own doing, none of the blame would reach her. She was certain that she'd receive pity at the expense of Kiyoshi's respectability.

"You have been hurt." She said after a long moment of silence, watching as he tensed. "Someone has hurt you in ways that you wouldn't speak of." Her intelligent eyes look at him understandingly, "And they have threatened me as well. Is someone trying to recruit you for your skills? Trying to turn you against our Daimyo?"

Kiyoshi closed his eyes, refusing to answer her. Let her believe that the enemy was another mortal man that he could hope to defeat. Let her believe that it was a simple issue of political power play.

The less she knew about Itachi, the better.

"I see." She whispered, standing up gracefully and turning her back on him. "I have known you all my life. I have loved you all my life. I can wait for you all my life."

Kiyoshi froze, his eyes wide in shock. He shot forward, grabbing her arm to prevent her from walking away from him. "No." he said firmly, looking into her eyes to convey his seriousness. "You will do no such thing. You will not ruin your life and bring shame upon your family like this! I will not have it."

She gently placed her hand on his arm and smiled, "My decisions are my own. You refused our marriage, Kiyoshi-san and with that you gave up the right to command me as a husband can. My reputation and the reputation of my family is no longer your concern. I will deal with the consequences of my actions."

Kiyoshi let out a sharp curse, startling the gentle woman in front of him. "So that's it? You will manipulate me into giving in to you? You will use my affections and my concern for you against me? You are just like him."

She looked at him questioningly, "Him?"

Kiyoshi looked pale, shaking with fury and desperation. He was trapped. Trapped between the man he loved, the man his soul was tied to and the woman who loved him enough to give up her own life and happiness for him.

"I need to leave. I will lose my mind if I don't. I need to get away."

"Kiyoshi-san?" Kyoko asked, becoming increasingly alarmed.

Kiyoshi backed away from her, "Kyoko, for both our sakes, if you love me, I beg you. Grant me this…"

He looked at her, his eyes wide and pleading, "Release me."

"Release… you?" She asked, unable to understand.

Kiyoshi looked beyond her, spying a shadow amongst the trees. The presence was terrifyingly familiar, making his blood run cold in his veins.

_I have let my heart be vulnerable to you and you can do with it as you please. Is that not the ultimate submission?_

Kiyoshi winced, his heart throat closing with dread.

Itachi.

"Do what you will." He whispered finally, "Wait, if you wish. I'd rather you live than die. Eventually you will come to your senses." He said before fleeing.

He prayed with all his heart that Itachi had followed him. He prayed that he was right and Itachi wouldn't - _couldn't _harm an innocent woman.

He didn't know what to believe. Itachi wasn't the same person that Naruto knew or loved. He wasn't the same honorable general that would cut off his own arm before harming someone who was blameless.

_Do you find me lacking somewhere? Why do you fight me so strongly?_

It was an odd mixture of dread and relief he felt when familiar arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from leaving. Kiyoshi knew Itachi could have caught up with him anytime.

He had chosen an isolated place, where no one could see them, hear them to trap him.

Always the strategist.

_If you are troubled then I am troubled as well._

"What happened to that…" he said hoarsely, unable to distinguish which voice real.

Which Itachi was real

"You terminated the alliance." Itachi said. "Wise decision."

Kiyoshi closed his eyes, sagging against the warm body. "You will not have it any other way."

_Shall I list each and every one of your lovely attributes for you?_

_It would take me days to complete my task._

"Pretty words." He murmured dazedly, tilting his head back as he stared at the night sky.

Itachi smirked, pressing his lips gently against his mate's neck. "Yes." He confirmed, "Pretty words for a pretty mate."

* * *

He should have expected it. Four years he had managed to keep his Naruto with him and live. Four years, they had stayed together, drowning in their own darkness but close together.

He should have known that it was impossible for that relative peace to exist for long. All incomplete stories needed to come to an end. The curse on their souls that they had foolishly cast on each other had to come to an end.

Naruto's blessing had to come to an end.

Itachi had known it. He had known it ever since he first laid eyes in his Naruto… that Naruto who insisted on being called Kiyoshi. He had known that one day he would lose him.

Selfishly and mercilessly, he had kept Naruto by his side. It didn't matter to him that he was giving Naruto nothing but misery. It didn't matter to him that he had forced Naruto to let go of everything he cherished, to lose all respectability in society and to almost become estranged from his own family.

Nothing mattered other than having Naruto by his side.

For four years, he stood as a silent witness to Naruto's pain. Feeling a sense of perverse satisfaction to see him suffer as Naruto had forced him to suffer for _five hundred years_.

Now it seemed, their time was up.

The stench of blood that lingered in the air was familiar and nauseating. He was intimately acquainted with that scent. It drove him mad with possessive desire when it was accidently spilled in bed. When he lost control of his demon body and harmed his fragile human.

It happened. Rarely, very rarely. But it did.

Itachi walked through the dead silence of his home, his footsteps echoing hollowly in the darkness, _knowing_ that this was the end.

But knowing and wishing for it were two different things.

He couldn't risk losing Naruto. He couldn't suffer the thought to being away from him. The five hundred years drove him steadily mad and he couldn't even think of living for a single moment without Naruto.

He wouldn't allow Naruto to leave him this time.

Not without taking him along.

Methodically, he paused at every door he passed, sliding it open and peering into the empty rooms before moving on. With every door he passed, the noise got louder and the darkness in Itachi's eyes increased.

The house was too silent. Kentarou's squeals were absent, Kenichi's deep laugh and Shouko's affectionate reprimands were nonexistent.

His beloved Naruto's soft voice was absent as well.

Itachi snarled, his hand moving in a slashing motion, blasting a door open, disregarding the damage it caused.

There was a slight whimper.

Itachi stilled and marched forward, fury radiating from his every step, his finger clutching onto his sword in a white-knuckled grip.

He would have swung his sword, ready to kill, if he hadn't stopped those wide, innocent grey eyes looking up at him fearfully.

"_Ji-chan…_"

The demon stilled, forcing his body to relax before he dropped to his knees and pulled Kentarou roughly towards him. He ignored the boy's frightened whisper and tightened grip as he stood, leaving the room and continuing with his search.

"Ji-chan…" Kentarou whispered, pressing his face against Itachi's shoulder, "Otou-san and Yoshi-ji-chan are hurt. Ninja…" The four year old murmured shakily.

Itachi's steps faltered for a moment, his grip on his nephew tightening for a moment. "I know."

"Yoshi-ji-chan… he…"

The demon continued silently, opening and shutting doors as he searched through the large house for his lover.

"Ji-ch-"

"Be silent." He commanded firmly as the odor of blood became more potent.

He found them in the courtyard. Kenichi and Naruto were leaning tiredly against the wall while Shouko frantically tired to tend to them both.

Even from a distance, he could see.

Both their wounds were fatal.

"Kaa-chan!"

Shouko turned towards them in alarm only to sag visibly in relief when she spotted her brother. "Nii-san, they…"

Itachi walked forward swiftly, depositing Kentarou in Shouko's arms and dropping to his knees in front of his lover. "Naruto."

Kiyoshi pulled away from him, closing his eyes tiredly, "Even now… like this, you refuse to acknowledge me, Itachi." He whispered hoarsely, turning to look at his brother, "Nii-san… I am Kiyoshi, right?"

Kenichi gathered Kiyoshi in his arms, wincing when his wounds protested. "You are always and will always be my Kiyoshi." He whispered, combing his fingers gently through his younger brother's hair.

Itachi reached forward but Shouko caught his arm, shaking her head. "Please, nii-san."

"You didn't love Naruto, right, Ken-nii? Just me and not Naruto, right?"

Kenichi didn't even spare a glance at his wife's brother, pressing a soft kiss against Kiyoshi's forehead. "I don't know any Naruto. I have only one brother and only one I cherish the most, that is Kiyoshi." He assured quietly and firmly, "Kiyoshi is my little star. My own little brother. Remember what I said, Yoshi? There are no nightmares in the protection of my arms."

"No nightmares." He whispered, closing his eyes, "Everyone loves Naruto." He murmured feverishly, "It's always Naruto. They always kiss Naruto, smile at Naruto… never Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi doesn't exist."

Kenichi bowed his head so that Kiyoshi was wrapped with him in their own little world. Shouko and Itachi didn't exist at that point, only the two brothers, bound by bonds just as potent as the ones shared with Itachi and Naruto.

The elder of the two stayed silent.

"Kiyoshi gets punished for Naruto's mistakes." He whispered faintly, "Kiyoshi wants to be free of Naruto, no more Naruto."

Kenichi closed his eyes in pain when he felt his brother's strength slowly fading. "Sleep, Kiyoshi." He whispered, "There will be no more nightmares. No more Naruto. There will only be Kiyoshi and Kenichi. Us against everyone else, remember?" he smiled faintly when Kiyoshi nodded. "Always, us against the everyone else. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time but I promise." He lifted his head slightly to glare at Itachi in fury, "I will protect you. I won't leave you alone next time."

Shouko reached towards her husband when he leaned tiredly against the wall, visibly paling, "Keni-"

"I have nothing to say to you." He said softly, looking away from her and Shouko flinched, her eyes clouded in pain and guilt. "I warned you… you let this happen…"

"Kenichi, I, you know I couldn't have-"

"Don't speak." Her husband commanded hoarsely, his body jerking at the force of the sob that escaped him.

Kiyoshi was still.

Kiyoshi was not breathing.

He closed his eyes, hugging the warm but unnaturally silent body close to him. "Leave us." He said to both of them, "In death, let us be ourselves."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Na-"

"Don't!" he cried out hoarsely, "He isn't Naruto and I will _not_ allow you to say otherwise. He is _my _brother. _Kiyoshi_. He shall remain that! You will not torment him in death as you have tormented him in life." He glared at Itachi, his eyes slowly losing their vision. "I wish I had never laid eyes on either of you."

Shouko choked on a sob, burying her face in her hands.

"Leave."

"Anata, ple-"

"I regret the day I took you as my wife." Shouko stilled, her eyes wide in horror. "You have brought nothing but misery upon my family." He looked at her. "Our bond-"

"_No!_"

He sneered, "Our bond will be terminated with my death." He said with conviction, disregarding the sheer agony on the face of someone he loved so much. "Whateve-"

Shouko slapped her hands on her ears, shaking her head so that she wouldn't be able to listen.

"Whatever bonds that we have established are null and void." He whispered, his voice slowly loosing strength, "We will never be mates again, Shouko." He looked at her in the eye.

"_Never._"

Shouko let out a low cry as her husband died before her eyes, his last words to her echoing in her mind like a curse.

* * *

_That which is inevitable cannot be prevented, despite the wishes and desires of all those involved. _

_I was four years old then and if the Gods had been merciful, I would have forgotten what happened that night when we lost both my father and my uncle. _

_I didn't. I learned that a rival Daimyo had ordered an assassination of my father and uncle. It wasn't honorable nor was it an end befitting of a Samurai. The entire village had suffered losses but the loss of Miyamoto Kenichi and Kiyoshi was the most devastating. _

_At least, to me it was. It didn't take long for mother to follow father and I knew that it wouldn't. _

_Mother was so full of guilt and sorrow that making her live was a punishment compared to dying. Even as a child, I knew my mother and father to be one entity. It wasn't possible for one to exist without another. _

_I was left with Itachi-ji-san but that wasn't saying much. Ji-san was a silent, ghostly presence. He never spoke to me, he never looked at me, he never took interest in my affairs. _

_They said he was mad. That he would go on these wild rampages when he encountered enemies, destroying them utterly and leaving none alive._

_The women in the village feared for me, thinking that one day the wrath of my insane, silent uncle would turn to me and the Miyamoto clan would perish from the world. _

_That never happened. Itachi-ji-san watched over me from a distance, somehow managing to survive until I was old enough to live on my own._

_One day, he too left. _

_He took an entire village with him. _

_It wasn't until later that I found out that the village was a ninja settlement and that they were the same people who killed by father and uncle. _

_Itachi-ji-san had spared no one, they told me. Not even a single child survived his wrath. They said that he was a raging demon, killing indiscriminately, ending lives as though they didn't matter. _

_He did all that while humming Kiyoshi-ji-san's name in a morbid little tune that still seemed to echo in that abandoned village. _

_He died with the name "__Kiyoshi__" on his lips. _

_I didn't understand what happened to my family. I never could. The once great clan was nearly dead with me as its sole survivor. _

_I had no one to turn to after Itachi-ji-san died. I couldn't recall ever being so lost in my life. _

_Itachi-ji-san left me all his worldly possessions. The one thing that proved to be invaluable was a slim book. Within those few pages was a dark, solemn tale about the truth of love. I don't know how much of the tale was real and how much was my uncle's imagination. _

_However, it gave me an insight into the history of my family. The love between my father and Kiyoshi-ji-san, the love between my parents and most of all…_

_The frightening bond that Kiyoshi-ji-san shared with Itachi-ji-san. _

_These were four people tied together by something unknown, something that was best left unspoken. I could never understand how things became as bad they did._

_I never would. What my uncles and my parents felt is still a mystery to me because I know these words couldn't even express the fraction of the pain they went through. _

_After all these years, when I have my own family, my own children, I still wonder, can my peaceful and light-hearted love for my own family compare to what my parents and my uncles shared. _

_After all these years, I wonder. Who was to blame for what happened?_

_Was it the illusive Naruto who started it all?_

_Was it Itachi-ji-san who insisted on sticking to the specter of his past? _

_Was it Kiyoshi-ji-san who allowed Itachi-ji-san to continue as he did, despite all his strength and wisdom?_

_Was it mother? She, who let her love for her brother blind herself to the pain she'd be inflicting on her husband and his family?_

_Or was it my father, who, till his very last breath, refused to forgive my mother out of his love for his own brother. _

_Could this dark, convoluted business be love? Could that, which ruined my family and destroyed my childhood, be love?_

_I would never understand, I guess. _

_And maybe it is best that I don't. _

_There are some people in this world that are meant to be together. For better or for worse. Sometimes, love can before more than the pure, innocent bond that I share with my wife. _

_Sometimes, it can be a force that overwhelms and destroys. Nothing can excuse the way Itachi-ji-san treated Kiyoshi-ji-san. Nothing can excuse my father's behavior towards mother. Nothing can excuse my mothers disregard for Kiyoshi-ji-san's well being. _

_There can be no excuses but perhaps… there is an explanation. _

_I don't understand this. Maybe, I never will so I leave it for you, the reader, to decide. _

_Maybe there would be someone amongst you who knows what this tale means. Who understands what it is trying to say. _

_Maybe, this person will be able to give my parents and uncles the understanding they deserve. _

_Maybe this small book was a way to reach out and ask why? Why did this happen? _

_Why?_

* * *

"What are you reading so seriously?"

He started, his wide blue eyes turning to look at his older brother, his heart pounding loudly. "Sasuke-nii…"

Sasuke frowned at his brother's uncertain, slightly frightened voice, "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head roughly, thoroughly unnerved. "I was just reading…" he swallowed, "Just something that Reina-chan gave me… she said that it was the oddest coincidence."

Sasuke arched a brow, "Coincidence?"

The younger of the two looked completely spooked. "This book, lead character's name is Miyamoto Kiyoshi. He has the older brother by the name of Miyamoto Kenichi."

The older brother looked at Naruto in confusion, "The Miyamoto surname is not entirely uncommon, Naruto. Just because we share our last name with the characters in the book means nothing."

Naruto shook his head, "You don't get it. That's not the only coincidence." He whispered, "Kiyoshi has blue eyes, black hair, he is thin, pale and tall… like me." He looked at Sasuke, "Kenichi has black eyes and black hair, like you. He is also pale and tall but broad shouldered and strong looking… just like you, nii-san."

Sasuke raised a brow. Sure that was a coincidence but nothing to be alarmed about.

"And…" Naruto whispered, clutching the book in a white knuckled grip, "Kiyoshi is the reincarnation of someone else… a demon prince, according to the book."

Sasuke scoffed, "There are no such things as de-"

"The demon's name is Naruto and..." he bit his lower lip, "There was an Itachi in it."

Sasuke froze, his gaze snapping toward his younger brother.

"_What?_"

_**Some people are just meant to be together.**_

_**For better and for worse…**_


End file.
